


Strength

by kurenohikari



Series: Laxus's love affairs [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Guild underestimates Levy, Jealous Redfox, Laxus and Levy are siblings, Laxus will train her, Levy wants to be stronger, Master likes to act, Possessive Dragon Slayers, Worried Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy felt weak... she felt that she was disappointing her friends... and herself as a mage. So she put herself into an exhaustive training, pushing herself to her limit. What will happen if an unexpected mage appears in middle of one of her trainings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch 1: Limits

**P.O.V Levy**

"This is really all i can do?" i asked myself in disbelief while running desperately and breathless into the dark woods of Mangolia at night "Am i really this weak?... No! This can't be true... I'm a Fairy Tail mage i should be stronger... i should make justice to my title as a mage". I continued running for another hour to then rest under an oak, i closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on my surroundings... there it was again! Six months after we returned from Tenrou Island and i started my training, i began to feel i magic presence not very far from where i trained... as if it was watching me- I know that you are there!- i yelled, gaining the courage that i didn't have before- Come out! Don't be a coward!

-I wouldn't call myself a coward- a thunder appeared in front of me, leaving a mage from my guild... Laxus Dreyer- You shouldn't push yourself to that limit- he told me what made me really angry "What did he know about it?! He is quiet strong... he even won against one of the ten saint mages!".

-Why do you care?!- i shouted, standing up- I am weak! I always have to lean on the others to protect me- he looked at me shock- Everyone is strong Gajeel, you, Erza, Mira, Lisana, Elfame, Cana, Juvia, Grey, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Lu-chan... even Wendy taht is a kid is stronger than me... I hate being this weak- my voice started to crack and a few tears fell from my eyes- I want to make Fairy Tail proud of having me as a mage... i don't want people to compare me to my parents that were weak... am i Levy Mc Garden not anyone else!

I locked my furious and determined gaze with his shocked and guilty one "This is who i am!".

**P.O.V Laxus**

Hearing those words from the one i almost kill with my thunder... the one i called weak... the one i disparages... was really shocking. But then my shock was changed with disbelief "She wasn't weak"- Why do you call yourself weak?- i asked her.

She looked at me surprise written all over her face- Because i am- she simply said which made my blood boil with frustration.

\- If you were weak Gramps wouldn't have chosen you as an S-class candidate.

-He made a mistake- she truly is stubborn for being so short.

-Gramps would never do a mistake like that, you deserve that place as S-class mage candidate- still she didn't change her mind- You could rewrite Freed's runes, that shown strength.

-No that shown intelligence not strength- she argued back "For Mavis sake she is really very difficult to please!".

-You are as strong as that blondie friends of yours- i told her "Jaja i won this one".

-No, that's not true- "What the hell now?"- She can summon the Spirit King something that no one had ever done before... in a century or so.

-But you can use southern, northern, eastern and western solid script magic- i pointed out recalling what i presence while i watched her train- Also you can use Freed's magics and in comparison to blondie you can fight without magic as well as you have a big resistance.

**P.O.V Levy**

I blushed at Laxus's words "H he was right"- Tell me how many mages have you heard of that are able to use so many kinds of magics?- he asked me. I gazed the ground trying to remember one... but didn't find anyone- See! Not even i am able to use so many different kinds of magics.

-But i am only capable of using them cause Ultear opened my second origin- i tried to argued back but failed miserably.

-I heard about that- he smirked- But Ultear opened YOUR second origin... so it means that you already had that strength in you. Sooner or later you would have been able to unlock it by yourself.

I was very confused- Why?- i asked out loud- Why are you trying so hard to make me feel better? When we both know that i'm not strong!- more tears fell from my eyes- Why... d...- "Ara... why... do... i... feel... so... weak...?" everything went black for me.

**P.O.V Laxus**

-Levy!- i catched her before her body touched the ground- Fuck! Levy wake up!- i shake her a bit "She must have reached her limit... i need to take her to the hospital". I tuned myself into thunder and carried her towards the nearest hospital- Help!-i shouted as i slammed the doors open "I didn't know why but i felt protective over her... i wanted to help her...".

-Whta happened?- a doctor asked.

-She pushed herself to her limit while training- i told her.

-Follow me- she ordered and i did as i was told. She guided me towards a room where i placed Levy on the bed- You'll need to leave the rest to us- the doctor said pointing towards the door as a way of telling me to leave.

I only nodded and left the room "Fuck! Why did she had to push herself to her limit? Why did you have to train day and night for hours?" i was very frustrated "I thought you were intelligent enough to know that your body wouldn't be able to handle it". I sat down on a chair with her last question on my head 'Why are you trying so hard to make me feel better?'... "Why did i try so hard?... Why did i keep on watching her train? Even though it wasn't my problem"... While i kept on waiting and asking myself questions, i began to remember her look while training... her determination to be stronger so she could make the ones she loves proud... her rage when she was compared to her parents... she looked... no she was like... me.

-Mr- the doctor called me, snapping me out from my thoughts- Your companion is all right she just need to rest, that's all- i gave her my thanks and sat next to Levy.

Watching her sleep so peacefuly made me recall old memories of my past that i forgot...

_I was training in the woods... practically the same spot where Levy trains..._

_-Laxus!- a really young Levy called out for me- You forgot this at the library of the guild- she handed me a book which i threw next to my things- Hey!- she shouted at me angrily- Don't treat books like that! Solid Script: Fire- i received the attack thinking that it wouldn't hurt me... after all she was weak... but at the end i was very surprise "It hurts" i thought- They are precious!- she continued, picking it up- You should treat them as treasures._

_-And what if i don't do it?- i asked mockingly, wanting to know how strong she was._

_-Than i'll have to teach you to- she smirked defiantly puting herself in a fighting position._

_I was beyond shock... the bookworm of Fairy Tail... the one that never gets into the fights of the guild... the silent kid... is challenging me to a fight. I smirked, accepting the challenge "Maybe this could be fun" and indeed it was... even tough i won at the end, she put up a good fight for such a young age "She has future as a mage... even bigger than the rest of her age" i thought at that moment but with the time it was forgotten... and left as an old memory..._

Now i was completely decided "I will train her... i won't let her commit the same mistakes i did... i will make her see the strength i see in her" i smirked at the thought "Don't worry Levy you'll have me... you won't be alone as i was".


	2. Ch 2: The beginning

**P.O.V Levy**

I woke up with a really bad headache and a huge appetite "What happened yesterday?" i asked myself while sitting up on my bed... but that was the problem because it wasn't my bed... it was a hospital's bed "What am i doing in an hospital?" i looked arround desperately for an answer until my gaze landed on the blonde man sleeping on the chair next to me "Laxus?..." after a minute i recalled everything "I fainted while arguing with Laxus!... That explains the headache but not the appetite... maybe because of the training i did?... Yeah, it should be that... Should i wake him up?... He looks so peaceful..." i smiled at how young he looked while sleeping- Ah you are finaly up!- exclaimed happily a nurse from the door, waking Laxus up- Ups! Sorry.

-It's ok- Laxus grumbled sleepy making me giggle "He looked cute... wait a minute did i just called Laxus Dreyer cute?!"- Oh you are up- he smiled sweetly at me "I never saw that kind of smile on his face"- I'm glad!

-Thanks- i murmured shyly- How much time did i sleep?- i asked.

-Two days- he answered.

-Two days?!- i exclaimed- My friends should be worried... and my training!

-Stop your horse cowgirl!- i crooked an eyebrow "Cowgirl? Since when does he use that kind of expressions... well it isn't as if i knew him... but he didn't look as the kind of guy that would say that"- You are not leaving this room in the next five days- my jaw dropped "Five days?! That will ruin my training" as if he had read my mind he continued- Don't worry about your training, i'm gonna train you from now on- my jaw dropped again- Also i told Master about everything and asked him not to tell anyone else and to say that you are in a one month S-class mission with me- my jaw dropped again... again- Close your mouth or mosquitoes will enter- i blushed and did as he told me "Why is he so kind with me?" one more time i thought that he read my mind caused he answered my question before i even ask it- I care of you and i want to train you because you remind me of me when i was your age- he said shocking me- Your determination of not wanting to disappoint the ones you love is the same one i had when i didn't want to disappoint my dad. The rage you feel when you are compared to your parents it's the same rage i feel whenever i am compared to my grandfather- "Laxus... disn't know we have so much in common" i smiled at him- So there is only one question to be ask...

-I would love you to train me- i cut him off with a mocking smirk "Yeah! This time i was the one that left you with the words in your mouth".

Once again as if he had read my mind Laxus started to laugh hard... not an evil laugh... a happy one... a very contagious one too, cause i soon laughed along with him.

**P.O.V Master Makarov**

-What do you mean by Levy left in an S-class mission with Laxus?!- exclaimed/pouted the other two members of Team Shadow Gear.

-Master they are right that is very dangerous- Mira concurred- What will happen if Levy gets hurt?

I gave them a cold glare that made everyone shiver from fear "Why do everyone think that Levy isn't strong enough?... Even herself!... I myself chose her to be an S-class candidate" i asked myself while recalling the visit i had from my grandson.

_I heard someone knocking the door of my office- It's me Gramps._

_-Come in Laxus- i told him "It's strange for him to come up to my office specially so early in the morning"- What would you like to talk about?- i asked a bit unsure when i had him in front of my desk._

_-It's about Levy- "Levy?!" now i was beyond shock- She collapsed from demanding her body more from it could handle- "Levy did what?!"- She thinks of herself as weak- he murmured the last part, sadness written all over his face "It's been a long time since i had seen him like this... and he is acting like that towards someone that he doesn't even know that much" i was very confused but it suddenly changed into anger remembering the words of my grandson._

_-Who called her weak?!- i snapped angrily. Levy became part of Fairy Tail when she was five years old, i almost raised her myself. I loved all my children equally... but for a strange reason i had a special bond with Levy... i love her almost as much as i love Laxus. So hearing that she pushed herself at that limit because someone called her weak made my veins boil with rage._

_-Herself- my eyes widened in shock- She considers herself weak. Levy had been training without rest in the mornings and nights her solid script magic, resistance and hand combat since we returned from Tenrou Island. I only knew about it since a month ago- "T that much... and i d didn't notice..."- Now she is able to use eastern, southern, northern and western solid script magic, Freed's magic and she can handle herself without magic too- "She improved that much... i am really proud of her... she will have an S-class mage level in no time" i smiled proudly- Gramps- my grandson's voice was sweet and sad at the same time, which made me worry- She reminds me of me when i was her age- "What?!" i was impressed that Laxus would get attached to someone like that- I wan't to train her... i don't want her to go alone in this path... i don't want her to end like i did..._

_-Laxus...- i whispered amazed at his determination- Levy really hit the Dreyer's family hard-i joked and we both laughed._

_-If you only knew what she did when she was eight years old- he told me about how she challenged him into a battle because he didn't treat good a book. Causing me to laugh because i already knew about her protective attitude towards books- Ne gramps don't tell anyone about this- i nodded totally understanding at what was he referring to- And tell the rest that i took her to a one moth S-class mission, cause the flyer said that a solid script was necessary._

_-So you are gonna train her for a month?_

_-No, for three weeks- he answered my question- She will need a week to rest- i smiled at his concern "Levy... you really change people" i though remembering a certain iron dragon slayer._

Before i could even protest at them Gajeel shouted from the guild's door- Guys you are underestimating Shrimp!- he smirked- She was one of the eight S-class rank test candidates and my partner- he turned around and added before leaving- She is toigher than she looks like.

When he left we were all shocked that he would protect someone like that but then my shockn changed into happiness.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

Anger and preoccupation were the only feelings i had while i was walking home- You just said that she was a tough cookie to the rest of the guild, but you are worrying yourself- Phanterlily said while entering our house- Ah! Now i understand- he exclaimed and i stopped frozen in my track towards my room "What did he understand?"- You aren't worried about the enemie- Lily smirked teasinly- You are worried about her being alone with Laxus for so much time- "Shit! He hit the spot"- Because you have feelings for her- i choked with my saliva "Feelings?!... I the great Kurogane Gajeel have feeling towards a bookworm like Shrimp?!... That is impossible!... I don't have feelings towards her... or anyone and i would never have" But only the thought of them being alone... of Laxus being able to touch her... or take advantage of her... made my stomach sick and my blood boil with rage "What am i doing?! I shouldn't be having those reactions!". I dismissed it thinking that it was because of the promise i made to protect her after i made her suffer and let it be. I should be spending my nights with easy and gorgeous woman that have big tits and a lot of curves. Not with difficult, small, pretty, smart, kind, with a big ass, perfect curves and cute bookworm "Wait a fucking minute did i just thought all of that of Shrimp?... What is wrong with me?!" i started to get frustrated, so i went to bed "Maybe a good rest will make me think coherently".


	3. Ch 3: Against thunder

**P.O.V Laxus**

-So where are we going?- asked me a very curious Levy. She has been released from hospital only an hour ago and now she is asking for her training, i chuckeld- What is so funny?- she pouted "She looks as if she was six years old... how cute!... Wait a minute did i the Great Laxus Dreyer used the adjective cute?... You really hit hard the Dreyer family Levy". I ruffled her hair making her pout even more- Hey!- she slapped my hands causing me to laugh- Stop it!- she whined.

I could almost smell the salty odor in the air "Oh no! She is gonna cry... what should i do?" i started to panick- We are gonna go to the mountain in which i trained while i was exiled from Fairy Tail, so please don't cry- i told her quickly.

-See it wasn't so difficult- she giggled and began to walk happily, i was shocked and... felt used- What are you waiting for?- she asked turning around on her heels.

-You tricked me- i blurted out.

-Did i?- she teased making me smile.

-You fucking tricked me!- i exclaimed in disbelief- Unbelievable! Me the Great Laxus Dreyer had been deceived by one of the most simple and oldest tricks known on Earthland- i threw her over my shoulder making her giggle even more- I'll teach you to never trick me again.

-And what will you do? Oh Great Laxus Dreyer!- she mocked me, causing me to laugh hard... again.

-You truly are something Levy!- i told her making her blush a bit- You are completely different from what i thought you would be.

-I hope that's a complement- she murmured wagging her legs trying to break free from my grip. Suddenly an idea bumped into my head and i... spanked her- Hey! What are you doing?- she yelled while blushing madly, i spanked her again- Hey!

-Teaching you to never mock the Great Laxus Dreyer- i spanked her again.

-Stop it!- i would have bet you anything that almost all her blood was on her face at that moment.

-It was a complement- i told her.

-Really?- she asked shyly.

-Yeah really- i smirked- Hold tight!- i warned her and turned my body into thunder "This might be fun".

**P.O.V Levy**

Being transported by Laxus while he being a thunder wasn't scary... actually it was fun- We are here- announced Laxus placing me on the ground. The mountain was almost made all of rocks, there wasn't a single tree and the atmosphere was very dry- It isn't the best place but...- he scratched the back of his neck-... to train it will be perfect.

I smiled at him- I'd love it. It's so... you.

-All right! First thing on our schedule is a fight against me- i froze at his words.

-What?! I'm not that strong- i exclaimed.

-I know...

-Thanks- i said sarcastically receiving a spank- Hey!- i blushed as red as a tomato "Why does he have to always do that?".

-As i was saying i know but i want to see how good are you at fighting against an opponent- he told me- I won't go with everything i have.

That made me feel a little bit more relieved. I stood in a fighting position letting him know that i was ready to begin fighting, message that he received cause as soon as he saw me he sent a thunder towards me which i blocked with  _Northern Solid Script:_ _SHIELD_ "It isn't as strong as the one he attacked me in Mangolia's park a few days before Fantasia... but strong indeed" i locked my determined gaze with his cocky one "Now i'm ready!".

I used  _Southern Solid Script: Cat, Tiger, Spider, Snake and Cheetah_  on me, also i attacked with W _estern Solid Script: Thunder Roar_  making his dragon senses useless. Then i attacked him with  _Western Solid Scrip: Slash_  which hit the target after that i used  _Eastern Solid Scrip: Fire_... but this one he dodged, to then send me a lot of thunder balls which i elude like a gymnast thanks to my Cat spell- Not bad Levy!- he praised me, blocking a punch of mine (Power from my spell Tiger and speed from Cheetah) suddenly i felt danger approaching (Spell Spider) so i got away from there as soon as i could being followed by an electric current "Shit! He is serious... I could use it...".

- _Northern Solid Scrip: Disarmament_ \- i chanted, the electric current went away "I did it!". However, i fell to my knees panting "It takes to much energy from me... but i need to continue... i can't let Laxus repent from his choice". I looked at him and noticed that he was in a state of shock "Good i'll use this as an advantage"-  _Eastern Solid Script: Bomb, Fire_ \- i created a big explosion in which he formed part. When i noticed that he was gonna move i quickly wrote-  _Eastern_   _Solid Script: Oil_ \- soaking him with oil which later i turned on with  _Eastern Solid Script: Fire._

-Ah!- he shouted "I made him yell in pain... Yahoo!"- Ok enough of games- "Games?" he turned himself into thunder and attacked me. Thanks to my Spell Spider i was able to predict from where he will be coming and protect myself with the spell  _Northern Solid Script: Shield_  but he was too fast. "I can't continue like this... i need a plan... i know!" i wrote _Eastern Solid Script: Gas_  which was luckily he didn't notice. However, on that moment he broke my Shield spell with his thunder form and hit me hard sending me flying yards away "It hurts!"- You still need practice- he smirked cockily which pissed me off.

-Really?!  _Eastern Solid Script: Fire!_ \- he only dodged "Bad move" i smirked when my previous spell Gas joined Fire and created a chain of explotions- And that's not all!- i used on me  _Northern Solid Script: Speed_  and together with my Cheetah spell i was fast enough to get behind him and bit his neck to only being hit by his Thunder Dragon Punch- Ah!

-What was that for?!- he yelled angrily touching my bite mark. I only smirked "I need to still standing until the spell make effect".

- _Western Solid Script: Slash!_ \- i attacked a lot of times, and he wasn't able to hear me because of my spell Thunder Roar... "What the hell?!" he was dodging them as nothing... "Of course he is! He isn't Gajeel, Laxus's element is thunder from the beginning he wasn't affected from the sound... well... what if attack him with a familiar spell for him" i smirked and changed my attack-  _Dark Ecriture: Pain_ \- this also he was able to elude but with more difficulty.

Also, he bagan to attack me with his thunders... i wasn't that good at ducking them... a lot of times he was able to hit me but i never gave him the time to make to hits in a row "I bet that he isn't even using half of his magic... am i really this weak?"- What the fuck?!- i saw him wobbling "Perfect trimming!". I launched myself towards him using my spells Slash, Tiger, Cheetah, Fire, Iron and Blast to hurt him... some of them did hit him while another he was able to elude "Shit! Why was he so strong?! Why am i so weak?!"-  _Dragon Thunder Roar!-_  Laxus's attack hit me... and everything went... black.

**P.O.V Laxus**

"Fuck!" i ran towards my pupil and saw how she destroyed i left her- Levy come on wake up!- i shake her a bit but she didn't answer "I lost control of my powers and hit her with all my strength... it's a miracle that she still is alive... it shows how strong she got... and the way she fought... her attacks really hurt!... She used really intelligent combinations... also a lot of spells i didn't know existed... however, there is no time for this, now i have to take care of her injuries".

I carried her towards the cave where we were going to be camping during this three next weeks and treated her wounds but... there was a moment were i needed to take her clothes off "Fuck! Please Mavis that she doesn't get angry with me when she founds out" i begged to our first Master before taking her clothes off and treating the injuries i left "She has a good body for not having a lot of chest... What am i thinking?!" i quickly put the new outfit i bought for her (A black mini-skirt, long orange socks, black short high-heels boots, a metallic blue shirt that left her belly and collar bone exposed, an orange bandanna and a belt that had a black cat in form of panther very similar to that exceed of Gajeel) "She looks cute with those clothes... of course if no one takes advantage of her... i would kill them for touching my pupil...I really need to stop thinking like that!" i moaned in my head. The funny thing was that this gestures and thoughts weren't in a romantic way but they were deeper than a normal friendship "What am i feeling towards her?".

She continued sleeping for another half hour until she woke up- Argh!- she groaned placing a hand on her head- What happened?- she tried to sit down but i prevented her from doing it.

-Take it slow Levy, you still are hurt from my Dragon's Roar- i told her- Sorry- i sadi slowly.

-For what?- she asked me confused- You didn't even use half of your magic.

-Well... my last attack was a full power one- her jaw dropped.

-I survived a full attack from you?- she asked without believing it "She isn't angry with me?" i sighed relived.

-Yeah- i scratched the back of my head- By the way i used half of my magic... there were moments were i could have hit you because you were opened but you handled yourself pretty well- she blushed and looked down embarrassed- You gave a better fight that Natsu had ever given me.

-That's because you used all your magic with him!- she protested making me laugh.

-No i also used half of my power against Natsu but that idiot receives the shot instead of predicting it and dodging it as you do, that shows maturity something that a S-class mage should have- she blushed again and i couldn't stop myself from thinking how cute and innocent she looks when she blushes "Stop it Laxus!"- Also, you had potent and interesting spells and combinations that i had never seen... it's not as if i were an expert on written magic but... you understand me- she giggled at my stuttering "Excelent my own pupil is making laugh at me... how low did the world go"- I noticed that Eastern, Western, Southern and Northern Solid Scrip magic are divided in themes. Am i right?

She looked at me shocked and surprise- You discovered that only by fighting with me once?- i nodded even though it wasn't a question- Wow, i'm totally impressed. Not only you are tremendously strong but intelligent too.

I blushed a bit- Na not that much.

-No you are intelligent- she insisted- Maybe not at science or mathematics but while fighting you don't let thing small like this pass... let me explain myself when you found out this about my magic you were able to predict a bit of what i was going to attack you with, didn't you?

-Yes, i did- my eyes widened in realization "She is right... and i haven't seen it".

-I know!- out of the blue she exclaimed- I'll teach you to predict your opponents movements while you teach me how to fight, what do you thing?

"It wasn't a bad idea..."- All right i like it- i smiled at her squeeze of joy "Once more... cute!"- By the way, will you explain me themes thing of your powers?


	4. Ch 4: Explanations

**P.O.V Laxus**

-Yes, of course- she smiled sweetly but then her face turned serious "She really loves knowledge to her attitude to change that much"- Eastern Solid Script Magic is the kind one we use in Fiore- she began- It consists of nature creations as fire, thunder, ice, butterfly, iron, wind, etc. While Westearn Solid Script Magic consists more on things like sounds and space as slash or thunder roar, which by the way i had already made a mental note to never use it against you again cause it doesn't make effect due to you are so costumed to thunders that their sound doesn't deaf you- "Ah!... so that was what she was trying to do"- Southern Solid Script Magic can be use to grant the mage an specific ability of an animal. For example: Tiger for strength, cheetah for speed, cat for elasticity, etc- "Now that explains a lot"- But the spells get stronger each time that the mage gets better at that space... what i'm trying to say is that if i get faster my cheetah spell will be better, the same goes if i get stronger physically my tiger spell gets more potent and if i'm a better gymnastic my cat spell gets more powerful- "Wow! Her magic really is complicated... Freed's too... i'll help him later on that"- Lastly but not least Northern Solid Script Magic, this type is the one the one that wears me off more- "I remember this type... it was strong enough to make disappear my electric current"- This magic consists in controlling atoms...- "Atoms?!... that's difficult... and interesting..."- Shield collects the atoms surrounding me and solidifies them creating a shield, speed makes my own atoms work faster so i will go faster as well as the spell disarmament the one i think that you will be more interested with...- "She is a smart brat... no correction that smart brat is my pupil"-... disarm atoms. It makes the attack of my opponent... go back in time... no!... Return from what it was before you launch it to me... do you understand?

I nodded- I think i did... and what about the bite?- i asked a bit annoyed "It still tickles".

-Ah! That... well that is poison- i froze "P poison?!"- Don't worry is not lethal, i'm not good enough yet to make it lethal... not that i would ever use it- she murmured the last part- Is Southern Solid Script: Snake, it's the last spell i learnt it still weak i was afraid it wouldn't work on someone as strong as you... but i guess it did a little of effect- i was confused i never felt anything wrong with me- The wobbling- she helped me "That was it?!"- Yeah i know it is weak... but it worked good enough to give me time to attack you off guard- she looked at the ground blushing. I blinked a few times not believing that i didn't notice her before... she fucking intelligent! Even against me she was able to make goog combinations and perfect strategies... she even was able to take me off guard twice! The thought made me laugh... hard! Making her nervous- What a are you l laughing at?

-You truly are something!- i ruffled her hair and sensed her relax to then stiffening again.

-Laxus- she slowly said.

-Yes Levy- i wiped my tears from laughing too hard.

-Who changed my clothes?- she asked slowly again as if she was afraid of the answer... and she probably should be.

-Wel...- i scratched the back of my neck "Fuck! I was nervous... What should i do?".

-Yes...- she pushed me, her eyes not leaving the new outfit i bought her.

-I did- i whispered ashamed.

-Did you take my underwear too?- she asked this time shyly and blushing madly.

-No! Fuck Mavis no! I would never do such thing!- i quickly said. I heard her sighed relived- I only took your clothes off because they were getting in the way while i was healing you- one more sigh of relive from my pupil.

-Then it's ok!- she smiled embarrassed at me... who would blame her i was embarrassed myself- But if you do it again i'll have to teach you- she smirked at me.

-Wait a second... do you remember our first fight?- i asked in disbelief.

-Of course i do- she exclaimed- You better be treating books as treasures now.

-Well you didn't teach me my lesson that day- i teased her causing her to pout which made me chuckle and her to blush due to i laughed at her- But you can try another day- i encourage her.

She looked at my surprise but then a big smile took control of her face- Yeah! Another day will be.

**P.O.V Levy**

-By the way Laxus, why aren't i wearing my clothes? And from where did you get them?- i asked my teacher.

-Well...- he scratched the back of his neck... i noticed that he does that every time that he is nervous or embarrassed "It's kind of... cute... i need to stop doing this!"- When i went to buy you that cake i found them at a shop that makes original outfits... what it means that they only have one of each type. I looked at the belt and it remembered me of that exceed you are always with...

-Lily- i interrupted him while caressing the cat on my belt "It's true... how attentive of him" i sweet smile appeared on my face.

-Yeah Lily- he growled "Oh no! He will spank me later"- And recalled about my past and how i changed the was i dressed... i think it was a way of telling them that i was different and unique... so i thought you might want to do the same... and they look cute on you... wait i didn't want to say that... i...- he started to blush a bit while stuttering which made me giggle- What are you laughing at?- he growled angry.

-At nothing... only thanks- i smiled at him- I loved the outfit!- he blinked a few times to then smiled at me and ruffle my hair.

-Anything for my little sis- i froze and my eyes widened in shock and... relive- I... well... what i was trying...

-I'd love to be your little sis!- i jumped hugging him by the waist. It took a few minutes until he returned the hug, but at the end he did.

**P.O.V Laxus**

"What the fuck?!... i just called her little sis out of the blue... what if she stops talking to me?!"-I... well... what i was trying...- i began to stutter but was interrupted by her cheerful voice.

-I'd love to be your little sis!- Levy jumped hugging me by the waist. It took a few minutes until i processed what was happening and returned the hug but at the end i did. "She wants to be my little sister" i couldn't believe her after almost killing her twice she still forgave me "Well she forgave Gajeel after torturing her so it didn't surprise me that she forgave me... When we get back to Mangolia i'll have a talk with him for hurting my little sis... I still don't know from where i came from... she is sweet, cute, sassy, intelligent, strong and knows how to challenge me or catch my attention... i have a lot of fun with her, she reminds me of me when i was her age and i want to protect her as well as teach her as i would do with a younger sibling... also i after seeing her almost nude i didn't have any reactions that a man would have towards a woman... she was my perfect little sis... and i had finally realized it".

I was so happy having my little sis in my arms safe and warm... but of course something had to ruin it... my lacrima began to ring- Sorry Levy but i'll have to attend this- i told her.

-It's ok. I'll just return to sleep- she just said and laid down.

I went outside the cave and attended the annoying lacrima- Who are you? What do you want? And i hope that it's important or i'll go to where you are and send you to the nearest morgue!- i barked.

-Wow! Not in the better mood- jocked Master Makarove.

-Gramps why are you calling?- i asked him.

-I just wanted to know how was Levy doing after being a week hospitalized- he anwered- And now i want to know why are you with a mood of dogs?- he added concerned.

-I'm with this mood because you interrupted the perfect moment with my little sis!- i snapped "He only interrupted us cause he wanted to know how was Levy doing!".

-Little sis?!- he exclaimed surprised.

-Oh yes... you didn't know...- i scratched the back of my neck and began to tell him everything that happened today, expect the part of taking off her clothes- That was what happened- from the lacrima i could see that Gramps was as white as snow from so many information at once- Oi Gramps are you ok?- a maniac smile curled on his lips scaring the heck out of me.

-Yahoo!- he began to shout and jump as a crazy man... well crazier than he already was- I finally have a granddaughter!- i sweat dropped "Really Gramps? Really?"- As soon as you both return to Mangolia we are getting her papers done...

-Hold your horse cowboy!- i stopped him- What do you mean by papers?

-We will make it official- he smiled at me- Levy is an orphan as much of the mages in Fairy Tail even though i consider them my kids i never adopt anyone- "Gramps you wouldn't mean..."- I will adopt her as my granddaughter... so she will be officially your little sister- "T that was perfect!... but will she like the idea?".


	5. Ch 5: Admitting

**P.O.V Levy**

-Who was it?- i asked my new big brother once he returned to the cave, i wasn't able to sleep... i had for some reason a pain on the right lower part of my back.

-Gramps he wanted to know how were you doing after being hospitalized- he told me- Also he is very happy of having a new granddaughter- we both laugh at his comment "Master never changes... or should i call him gramps... what if they don't like it?"- Why aren't you sleeping?- Laxus's question took me off guard and he noticed my flinching- No lying- he warned me with a stern look.

-Ok, ok no lies- i sighed defeated- It hurts me over here- i pointed him where and he revised it. Suddenly i felt him tenseing- What's wrong?

-I'm really sorry Levy- he murmured hugging me from behind. His arms were locked around me as if i was going to run away in any moment, i leaned my head on his chest confused "What is wrong with him?"- My Dragon's Roar was so powerful that marked you- i stiffened at his words "marked?".

-In which way?- i asked unsure if i wanted to hear the answer.

-You have a thunder scar on that place that you pointed me- "A thunder scar?".

-Is it similar to the one on your face?- i asked looking up at him.

-Yes- he whispered but i was able to hear him... and smiled at him "My first scar and against a powerful opponent!".

**P.O.V Laxus**

"I was killing myself from guilt and she was smiling at me after i marked her... Fucking smiling!... Do you believe me?!... What is wrong with her?" she stood up and turned into her heels so she was facing me- Don't sweat about it- she told me with a bright smile- Every mage has at least a scar and i'm happy that my first one was done by someone powerful and that i admire a lot- "S she admires me?" that is the most fantastic thing that could happen to a big brother- Also, i'm happy that it's like the one you have.

I shaked my head in disbelief while chuckling- You are really something Levy- i told her.

-That's what i have been told- i laughed at her response- Come on Laxus! You said that you were going to train me, let's train.

-But you just woke up from being knocked out!- i exclaimed- I don't want you to push yourself.

-I won't i promise and you'll be there to tell me when to stop- she told me- Come on big bro just a little bit longer- she clapped her hands in a begging way and gave me the best puppy eyes i had ever seen... i couldn't resist them and ended up sighing defeated- Yahoo!- she celebrated skipping out the cave and eluding my spank from when she interrupted me- You'll have to try harder Laxus, i don't fall in the same trick more than twice- she told me sticking out her tongue at me. I laughed and turned myself into thunder so i was behind her having the perfect opportunity to spank her-  _Eastern Solid Script: Shield_ \- she chanted creating a shield to protect her ass from my spank.

-Not bad Levy- i praised her quick response- But that shield won't last forever and i'll be there when it goes away- i smirked evilly and laughed when i saw her shivering "She truly is something".

I continued the rest of the day trying to spank her... at the end i was able "Of course i am the Great Laxus Dreyer!"... but also it worked as a good training.

_MEANWHILE AT THE GUILD WHILE LEVY AND LAXUS WERE PLAYING THE SPANKING GAME_

**P.O.V Master**

"Granddaughter, granddaughter..." i sang on my head- Master are you ok?- asked me Mirajane.

-Yes, i'm perfectly fine!- i exclaimed- Why do you ask my child?

-Well maybe because you are creeping everyone with your smile- commented a gruffly voice.

-Gajeel, you have to be more respectful towards the Master of the guild- scolded him Lily "Or maybe it would be better if you say towards your future Granfather in law... yeah i already knew about his feelings towards my Granddaughter and her's towards him... i can't let anything slip away from me... after all i'm the Master".

-Yeah, yeah whatever- Gajeel sat on a bar stool and ordered- A beer Demon Woman- Mira nodded and handed him one- So old man why so happy?

-Ah! I 'm just happy because the mission Laxus and Levy went to is going very well- i lied to them but they didn't notice it "I'll keep it as a secret until my grandchildren come back, so it will be a big surprise to everyone".

-Was it really that difficult for you to be so happy by knowing that they are all right?- i smiled at how Gajeel was trying to sound disinterested but failed miserably "Maybe if he gets worried he would finally make a move..." my smiled changed into a playfully grin.

-If i tell you the truth i was very worried about Levy at the beginning- i told him- But she is doing fine... even though i sent her only to do her job as Solid Script Mage she is also fighting alongside Laxus... due to he can't do it all by himself...

-If it was that difficult, why did you sent her?!- he yelled at me.

-I thought you said that she was tougher than she looks like?- i kept my poker face even though the only thing i wanted to do is laugh hard at how he reacted.

-I did!- he growled- And she is!

-Then i see no problem- i simply said and watched him stomped angrily out from the guild. I shaked my head "Ay ay ay why don't they simply admit having feeling for each other?".

**P.O.V Gajeel**

" 'Fighting along side Laxus'" the words of Master kept spinning in my head "What if he takes advantage of My Shrimp?... Wait a fucking moment... Since when is she my Shrimp?!"- Fuck you Master!- i growled under my breath.

-I don't think that you would like to use that verb with him- commented my good partner behind me- Maybe with a petite pretty blue haired solid script mage that is in a one month long mission with another man that is more powerful and more gentleman than you... then yes i think that the verb fuck would be perfectly.

-Fuck off cat! Not in a good mood- i barked.

-Once again wrong used- he corrected me- I already knew that Gajeel but you have to reason. You are in love with Levy Mc Garden admit it!

-Never, because it isn't true!- i shouted at him- She along with you and Rainy Woman are my only nakamas and that is all!

-So that's all about it- Lily sighed- You are afraid of loosing her as a nakama. Don't worry that won't happen we both know Levy good enough to know that she would never do something like that.

-Shut up!- i yelled- Did you think that i already didn't know that?- he looked at me shock at my sudden out burst- Ever since the first day that she left to do that mission i had been eating my head, thinking about all the things that Laxus could do to her. No i wasn't worried about her being in danger because she had that bastard next to her to protect her and she does a fucking good job on her own. However, i was worried... fucking afraid of that she would fall in love with him... that she would notice that there was better men out there... men that i could drive away... even without knowing the reason why i did it myself- i heard Lily chuckling at my words so i sent him a dead glare that shut him in a second- And that he would fall in love with her... who wouldn't? She damn intelligent, strong, gorgeous, cute, easy to tease, has a good rear, even though she doesn't have big tits she isn't plain either and i liked that about her they would fit perfectly in my hands, she is also the kindest creature ever and the most forgetful too... i fell for her myself- i murmured the last part but i bet that he heard it.

-Gajeel...- Lily started but i cut him off.

-Leave it, just... leave it- i finished and turned around to go home... alone... once again.


	6. Ch 6: Mission

**P.O.V Laxus**

Eleven days had passed since we began Levy's training. She had improved drastically her endurance, hand fighting abilities, speed "I bet that she could now beat any of the girls (except of Erza and Mira) on a non magic battle" and perfection her Eastern and Western Solid Script Magic. Also her Southern Solid Script Magic is almost completed. However, she is having difficulties with her Northern Solid Script Magic and Dark Ecriture... her Jutsu Shiki is quiet good by the way. For lack of time the next ten days we would only train her Southern and Western Solid Script Magic as well as her hand fighting abilities. So we decided that when we would return to Mangolia we will ask Freed for some advice in Dark Ecriture and Jutsu Shiki "Even if she really didn't need it on the last type of magic" and train her Northern Solid Script Magic. Of course all this improvement didn't occurred in eleven days "I might be the Great Laxus Dreyer... but i'm not god for Mavis's sake", it is the fruit of her seven months of effort.

Although she wasn't the only one training... Levy was teaching me too... as she promised to. I was able to read those little things i always catch while fighting but never knew what to do with them... now it was different i know how to use them. For the next ten days she would teach me the basics of a lot different types of magic "She told me that it would help me with 'the opponent's moves reading' thing and i believed her... Why wouldn't i?".

-What do we have for today's squedual?- asked me my little sister while stretching sign that she just woke up.

-We are puting all that you learnt in practice- i simply told her.

-You couldn't mean that...- but i cut her off knowing what she was going to say.

-We are making a mission!- i announced chuckling at her surprised expression "Cute!"

**P.O.V Master**

I was beyond angry "How dare he expose my future granddaughter in such danger? Isn't he going a bit too far... an entire dark guild of one hundred mages all by herself... plus the Master! That it is been told to be very strong even S-class level... Does he try to kill her?... I know this is some kind of payback for no letting him be the next Master of Fairy Tail! He first makes me have my illusions and dreams to then crash them as if they were a fly... and i that was reconsidering to choose him after Gildarts rejected the title..."- Master are you all right?- asked Mirajane but this time not uncomfortable because of my maniac smile but afraid from the deadly aura that i was emanating.

-No, im not!- i snapped furiosly- Laxus is puting Levy in great danger with one of his plans- i told her noticing a certain iron dragon slayer that was hearing "If i'm gonna get all worked out, the least i could do is take advantage of the situation and continue with my plan".

-But Master if Laxus is making no sense with his plan you must stop them!- exclaimed Mira worried for Levy's well being as well as Gajeel who as much as he tried to hide it his murderer aura was deleting him.

-That's the problem my child, Laxus's plan does make sense... but is very dangerous for Levy... and it could risk her drastically- i said slowly, sadness taking control over my tone of voice. Mira was almost crying while by the look on the iron dragon slayer's face... you could say that his soul left his body "This is the best acting i have done so far" i almost chuckled but i didn't- And what is worst is that Levy is in agreement with the plan and will play her part even though it's the most dangerous because she trusts Laxus completely- a slum was heard in the guild. I didn't need to look to know that the one who cause it was Gajeel Redfox.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

" 'play her part', 'the most dangerous', 'trust him completely', 'risk her drastically'. Are you nuts Shrimp or what?!... C could i it be love t the one making decisions f for you?... Since when i'm suck a pansy?!" with each thought i was getting more and more frustrating- What if i had already lost her?- i asked out loud expecting an answer from Metalicana and as if he heard me a voice identically as his whispered in my head: "Than get her back brat!".

I chuckled not knowing if i was loosing my mind but with the enough determination to win over Shrimps heart... even though it may already have owner...

**P.O.V Levy**

- _Western Solid Script: Slash_!- i chanted knocking out another five black mages "Five down... twenty five more to go... and their Master too". Ten men surrounded me and launched themselves at me-  _Eastern Solid Script: Wind, Water, Ice, Fire and Iron_ \- i used one of my normal combination and battle down them in a moment "They truly should stop underestimating me" i sighed.

-What are you all doing?- yelled their Master- She is a weak and little girl who is overpowering you, don't make me laugh!

"Bad move"-  _Northern Solid Script: Atom Blast, Dark Ecriture: Pain_ \- i wrote finishing with the rest of his guild, leaving only the Dark Guild's Master standing- You are next- i told him with a deadly glare that would make Erza or/and Mira proud "No one call me little or weak... not after all the work that Gajeel and my big bro put on me".

-Jajaja!- he began to laugh "Another bad move"- Ah!- he yelled at being electrutaded by my  _Eastern Solid Script: Thunder_  "One of my strongest attacks... after all my teacher is a thunder mage"-Bitch!- he spated still standing "Didn't expect less from the Master"- You'll pay!  _Darkness Blast_ \- a great amount of black energy came after me but with my  _Dark Ecriture: Wings_  i elude it.

-Western Solid Script: Thunder Roar- i chanted.

-Ah!- he yelled loosing his balance.

- _Eatern Solid Script: Fire and Bomb_!- a big explotion-  _Eastern Solid Script: Gas and Fire_ \- a bomb chain reaction leaving the Dark Guild's Master injured and panting.

-Not bad i must admit little girl- he praised me- But not good enough... Darkness Oblivion!- suddenly a great amount of dark magic surrounded me and exploded all at once not even letting me have the opportunity of escaping "Tch! Now i see why it is said that he was powerful..."- Last words?- he asked me.

-Yes- i smirked- Jutsu Shiki activate!- in no moment he was trapped by the runes i placed when we came before anyone of them was here. I stood up coughing a bit of blood "His last attack almost got me" i shiver a bit at the thought "That's why i'm training with Laxus"- Easter Solid Script: Thunder!- i launched the same attack ten times until he fainted completely.

-That's enough Levy, if you continued you will roast him- mocked my teacher's voice from behind.

-He deserves that- i replaid turning around with a smile in my face- He called me a little and weak girl- i pouted making him laugh.

-In that you are right- he concurred- But i don't want you in jail- he added before i had the opportunity to make ideas- I told you, that you could do it- he said giving me a hug which i return.

-But i feel so beaten up- i groaned mostly of pain.

-You defeated one hundred dark mages and their Master!- he exclaimed- Of course you'll feel beaten up.

-But you can do it with no effort!- i argued back, disappointed at my limit.

-Levy look at me- i did as he ordered me- I am twenty-three years old, you are seventeen of course there will be a big difference between our powers i have much more experience and training than you- "He was right... but i didn't want to admit it" Laxus noticed that and sighed frustrated- Well... what about this... when you are twenty-three years old and you can not take an entire guild of one hundred mages and their Master without any effort... then you can call yourself weak... do we have a deal?- he smirked down at me.

-Bastard!- i only said and return to my job of hugging him.

**P.O.V Laxus**

"For a minute i thought that the Master got her with his last attack... but i would never admit that to her... luckily she didn't notice that the hug i started was a hug of relived that she was alive... i should stop underestimating her" i had left Levy in her hotel room and left to drink a beer at the bar where i was just now. I realized the air, i didn't know i was holding, and ordered another beer- Vent your problems in alcohol isn't the answer- a very familiar voice told me from behind.

When i looked around i found the woman who talked to me... Hope Rosetain. An emotion mage i met in a bar during the Grand Magic Games, two boy were bothering her and her friend so they humiliated them publically singing a son called Take a hint (taken from Victorious). Her friend tired left her alone on the bar where she sat next to me and i grated her about her wonderful voice. We end up talking all night about her magic "Which by the way his very interesting", my magic, music, movies, books, food, the Games and hobbies. She wasn't able to stay all the Games because she was called to do a job in another tone... in a way i was relived cause she didn't fought against the dragons... and in the other hand i was sad due to i wouldn't be able to see her again... Or that was what i thought... it end up being that she was a solo mage that lived in Mangolia so ever since the Gran Magic Games finished we had been meeting and getting to know each other... i tried to convince her a lot of times of joining Fairy Tail but she always told me that she was a free spirit. With time i got to know her... and indeed she was really strange... her tastes change with her mood, she is determined, strong, sassy, always loves a good challenge "And she puts one too", cheerful, always ready to give a hand, intelligent, a bit selfish sometimes, better don't piss her off that she has attitude, never cares of what people think about her and even though she might be a bit tough with people she does it so they can face the world ready for everything. Also, she was beautiful. Long straight shiny purple hair until her knees, white skin, red eyes, tall, thin, perfect curves, big rear and C breasts. She was the perfect woman for me... but there was a problem... she was seventeen years old. I was six fucking years older! Not counting the ones on Tenrou island... life truly is very unfair with me.

-I'm not doing that- i simply replaid.

-A fanta please- she ordered at the barman while sitting next to me- That was a big sigh, the one you just let- she told me with a mocking tone but her eyes full concern "Please don't look at me like that it only makes me love you even more!" i begged in my head- What is wrong? And could you tell me please why did you left nineteen days ago without telling me anything?- her concern changed with anger "Fuck! I forgot that she isn't part of Fairy Tail"- You know that you can't lie to me even tough you want to?

I sighed completely defeated "She and Levy will be my perdition"- Ok, i'll tell you everything...- i began to tell her everything and when i mean everything i mean the truth not the lie that Master told the rest of the guild... you might ask why... well the answer was simple... you can't lie to an emotion mage... after all that was their magic... they know what people feels- When the attack hit her i felt like my heart stopped- i told her recalling Levy's fight against the Dark Guild's Master and shivering at it- Maybe you think that i am underestimating her...

-No, i don't- she cut me off with a sweet smile placed on her face- It only makes me like you even more- my heart skipped a beat "Did she say that she loved me?... No she say like not love... and even if she loved our relationship would be wrong... but once again she never cared about what people think of her..."- You are just being a protective big brother, i'm happy and very proud of you for taking care of her.

-I don't know why but talking with you makes me always feel better- i confessed.

-Not only with me but with anyone... that you trust of course... talking always help... even though you don't feel it... saying things out loud helps your mind to have a weight less- she told me "Does she always know what to say?"- Oh! look at the time, i need to go- she pecked my cheek- Don't get drunk- she joked running out from the bar "if you only knew that you are my biggest drug".


	7. Ch 7: Impressive

**P.O.V Levy**

It was morning and my big bro didn't return to the hotel, i was starting to get worried... not that someone beat him up... after all he was Laxus Dreyer... but what if something happened... all my doubts were cleared when the door of my hotel room slammed open letting a very drunk Thunder Dragon Slayer in- Laxus!- i ran to his side and helped him keeping his balance- What happened?- i asked him while i guided him towards my bed for him to sit down and gave him a glass of water.

-I'll... hic... tell you what... hic... fucking happened... hic... Hope happened... hic...- "Hope? Maybe lack of hope?"- she fucking came... hic... to the bar... hic... as the... hic... angel she is... hic...- "Ah! Hope is a woman... Wait a moment!... Laxus is in love?!..."-tenting me... hic... even without knowing... hic... i would... hic... love to... hic... have like... hic... ten kids... hic... with her... hic...- i blushed "I never imagined him to be the parent type... but he was very happy when i accepted to be his little sis..."- i could... hic... teach them... hic... to fight... hic... while she... hic... teaches them... hic... to... hic... dream... hic... as she... hic... did with... hic... me... hic...- "Dream?... that's... sweet!"- the worst is... hic... that i can't... hic... have her!... hic...- he threw the glass towards the wall smashing it into thousands of pieces frightening me.

-Why can't you have her? Does she have a boyfriend all ready?- i asked cautiously, not wanting to altering him in the state he was... i could end up being roasted.

-If she... hic... did i would... hic... already... hic... killed the... hic... bastard... hic...- small charges of thunder began to roll all over his body while a murderous aura surrounded him- The problem... hic... is that she... hic... is your... hic... age... hic...- "What?! She is seventeen?! You fell for a seventeen years old girl?!"- our relationship... hic... would be... hic... incorrect... hic...- he started to sulk "Wow! He really is amusing when he gets drunk... focus Levy! Seventeen and twenty-three... seventeen and twenty-three..."

-I don't see the problem- he looked up at me surprise- I had seen couples with more age gap than Hope and you- his gaze was filled with so much hope that made me fill a bit uncomfortable but told myself to continue because i needed to help my bid bro as he did with me- As well as in love age isn't a number... Gajeel is three years older than me and that doesn't stop me from...- i stopped myself when i noticed what i had just said "Oh no!... maybe he is drunk enough to let it pass..." but when i looked at his wide open eyes i knew that he didn't.

-You... hic... love Gajeel... hic... Redfox?!- i shouted in disbelief and amusement.

-Y yes- i answered shyly, blushing and gazing the floor.

-Ja... hic...ja... hic... ja... hic...- i couldn't stop myself from laughing at his drunken laughter- We both... hic... really are... hic... fucked up... hic... in love... hic...- i nodded in concordance "Mavis please help us".

**P.O.V Laxus**

I woke up with a really bad headache "Fuck! What did i do last night?... oh yeah i got drunk after Hope left... where am i?... isn't this Levy's room?..."- Oh you finally woke up- the cheerful voice of my little sis commented.

-What did i say yesterday? To make you think that you have the right to mock me like that- i snapped "Being with Hope makes me happy... but annoys me too... cause i can't have her...".

-Yesterday nothing- she smirked evilly "Fuck! I did say something embarrassing"- But today's morning a certain someone...- she pointed at me-... broke into my room and started to complain about falling in love with a girl who is six years younger than him- "Crap! She knows about Hope..." suddenly i began to recall slowly all the memories from when i was drunk... my wandering through the city... my fight with those idiots... my confession to my little sis... and she admitting loving Gajeel Redfox... "As Hope would say... got you!".

-If you don't want anyone knowing about your feeling towards the iron dragon slayer i recommend staying quite- i smirked when she paled- What time is it?- i asked her when i noticed how down was the sun.

-Mmm... about... six thirty- she answered "That late?!".

-Let's do our first training at night- i stated and chuckled at her playful response.

-Yes sir!

**P.O.V Master**

"Impressive" was the only thought in my mind all day long. When i received a call from Levy that morning explaining me what happened during her mission i was very impressed at how good he handled herself... not only that, she completed the mission all alone! I was very proud of her. However, that changed when she told me about Laxus and his love problems... once again... impressed! But not much when Levy told me that Hope Rosetain was the one that stole my grandson's heart... i knew that mage when she was ten years old and i had been seeing her since we returned from Tenrou Island... she was a very mature girl for her age... and gorgeous indeed... no doubt of why Laxus would fall for her... maybe their age difference was a bit big... but if it is love i accepted. Another thing that impressed me was that Gajeel wasn't angry or sulking at a corner as he usually does ever since my grandchildren went to their 'one month mission'... on the other hand he was fighting with the rest of the guys with a huge grin placed on his face... impressed one more time...

-Master how did the plan of Laxus go?- asked me the sweet and concern voice of Mirajane.

-Which plan?- i asked a bit confused.

-The plan that would put Levy in great danger!- she exclaimed a bit angry cause i forgot something like that.

-Oh yes that plan... It went splendid! Levy defeated a whole dark guild of one hundred mages plus their Master...- i stopped when i heard a few gasps. I turned around and found out that Mira and i were the center of attention of Fairy Tail "Ups!".

-Laxus put Levy on that amount of danger?!- Mirajane yelled angrily not bothering about the rest listening.

-Yes, he did. But only because he believed that she would be capable of doing it... and she was!- i defended my grandson, when i noticed that she was going to replay i cut her off my voice strong and demanding- That's all we will talk about the matter- with that said everyone returned to their own business... everyone except from an Iron Dragon Slayer... who had already left the guild...

**P.O.V Mirajane**

"And i thought that you changed Laxus... you are still the same jerk as ever!" i could feel a dark aura surrounding me while i was washing the dishes at the kitchen of the guild.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-What are you doing?- asked me Lily.

-What else does it look like? Packing- i asked annoyed by his stupid question.

-Gajeel you know what i mean... for what are you packing?- another stupid question.

-To go after Shrimp and save her ass from being killed by the suicidal plans of Laxus!- i barked.

-You heard Master she was capable of defeating a whole guild of one hundred dark mages plus his Master- he reminded me Master Makarove's words and how proud i was for my Shorty- Levy will be fine! Also  _she_  is arriving Mangolia today, won't you be receiving her at the train station? I t had been ten days since we had last seen her.

"Oh yeah... she was coming today... maybe she will bring some light to the issue... also she could help me confessing towards Shrimp..." i sighed defeated- All right cat you won this one- i told him and growled at his victory's smirk.


	8. Ch 8: Spiral of knowledge

**P.O.V Levy**

Another five days passed and i'm improving each day, i couldn't be more happy... well i correct myself... yeah i could be more happy... if my stubborn big bro let the stupid idea of not being able to have Hope as his woman. I had been trying to convince him in all the opportunities i had during this five days... but it's always the same... 'I can't, it's incorrect'... "Incorrect my grandmother! He loves her, it's not the end of the world... for Mavis's sake!"- Stubborn big brother- i cursed under my breath while i was shopping groceries in the nearest village to the mountain in which we had been training- He says one thing but means the completely opposite... he acts like a woman! Who can understand him?... i know Hope that's why he loves her so much- my voice changed to a sarcastically tone in the last remark. I paid for all and stomped out angrily- He's truly an idiot!-... and continued cursing under my breath- What is that?- i asked myself out loud when i noticed an old papyrus in a book store "Laxus won't get angry if i get to the cave a bit late... would he?... The papyrus could have techniques about solid script magic..." i smirked playfully and entered the store- Good morning- i grated the sale man.

-Good morning miss- he answered back with a gentle smile. The man was about sixty years old with white hair and white bear- What is a young girl like you doing in an old place like this one? I imagine that you prefer being at a clothes store- he inquired.

I giggled because he... in a way... was right. Normally girls at my age prefer clothes than books. However, i'm not a normal girl-I prefer old papyrus than clothes sir- i answered- Like the one that you have over there- i pointed him.

-Ah! That papyrus has very interesting information if you are a solid script mage- he told me.

-Well i'm lucky, i'm a solid script mage!- i exclaimed happily.

-Really ?- he asked not believing it. I nodded vigorously excited to read the mysterious information- Then wait a minute miss that i'll bring it to you- with that said he brought me the papyrus.

When i read what was written in it my eyes widened in shock- T this is impossible!

**P.O.V Laxus**

"Where the fuck is Levy? I only ordered her to go and buy some groceries... it shouldn't take her so much time... what if something happened?" i began to get worried but all trace of concern went away when i heard her cheerful voice calling out for me- Laxus!- i saw her running towards me with the bags of her shopping... and an old papyrus... now i was angry "I got all worked out because she got distracted by some books?!"- You would not believe what i just found out- she told me panting once she was in front of me. Just when i was about yelling at her, she started to talk again- It's a papyrus that has a lost technique of solid script magic!- she opened the papyrus and showed to me.

-I can't understand a thing- i simply told her after a bit of trying of reading it... it was in a language i didn't know... the letters looked as a drawing...

-Spiral of knowledge!- she exclaimed- The language is Arabic, it is written from right to left and you read it like that too- "Arabic?... i never heard about it... well she isn't the bookworm of Fairy Tail for nothing"- Also you won't believe what did the sale man of the store told me...

_-Sir is this the original papyrus?- she asked to the man not believing what her eyes were seeing._

_-Yes, it is indeed- he smiled amused at her excitement making her blush a bit for acting so childish-A woman... about ten years ago... brought it here and told us to only sale it to a solid script mage that knows this language and the story of the spell. Do you know those two things?_

_-Yes, i do- she answered, suddenly her expression changing from excitement to seriousness- The language is Arabic and the spell is Spiral of knowledge. It consists on casting a lot of words that would surround the mage in a spiral, only by touching the word you want to us it would attack your opponent. Also if the mage has control over the spell he/she can decide from where it will attack the enemy... if it will be from in front, behind, right, left, above or under._

_-Perfect!- the sale man clapped- Your explanation was perfect! You are really a good mage!_

_-Thanks- she answered while blushing a bit- How much does it cost?_

_-20.000 jewels after all it's a very rare papyrus- the sale man told her._

_-Ok i'll take it._

-He called me a really goodmage!- Levy sang happily "She was excited because a stranger called her a good mage and not because she has a new papyrus that will teach her a new spell that will make her stronger... she is really something" i chuckled and shacked my head in amusement.

-You have to traduce the texts, don't you?- i asked her.

-Yes, i do. But it will only take me a few hours- she answered.

-Then get started! The faster you finish with it, the faster we will be able to start training- i told her.

-Yes sir!

**P.O.V Master**

-That Levy found what?!- i asked in disbelief to my grandson through the lacrima.

-She found a papyrus in Arabic about the spell Spiral of knowledge- he answered annoyed cause he had to say it again- Do you know about it?

-Yes, i do. It's a lost solid script technique, Levy told me about it- i told him- As well as i searched a bit of it and found out that mages that are able to cast it... which are very few... take them years to perfection it.

-That is bad- Laxus sighed "Why should it be bad?"- Knowing Levy as good as i do she would get obsessed in perfection it. Also, she would be very frustrated for not being able to do it all in her first day- "She would do that?... They got to know each other very well in only twenty-three days..."- Any way i'll have to keep an eye on her- i nodded and we finished our lacrima conversation "Levy is getting what she wanted" i smiled happily at the thought "My granddaughter is happy... so i am happy...".

-Master!- the gruffly voice of Gajeel sound from behind the door- We need to talk!- and i knew perfectly what he wanted to talk about.

-Come in- i told him, when the door was closed with him in side i finally talked- It's about _she_ isn't it.

-Yes, it is- he sighed- I don't know what to do anymore... her fear of being betrayed as she was on Phantom Lord is keeping her away from being happy in a new guild... like Fairy Tail!

I smiled "I always love to see how worried he gets for _her..._ and that he never tries to hide it"- What about talking with _her_ about the past?- he looked at me confused- It will make _her_ feel more relived... what i'm trying to say is that it will take a weight less from _her_ as well as it will make _her_ see that _she_ is afraid. _She_ is an intelligent girl... with time s _he_ will be capable of getting over her fears.

-Ok- he sighed not completely sure- I'll trust you this one... but you know how important s _he_ is for me- he gave me a stern gaze which i returned with a gentle smile "He truly cares about _her_ ".


	9. Ch 9: Last day

**P.O.V Laxus**

-Well Levy today it will be our last day training- i laughed when she pouted cause she didn't want it to end "She truly is something... everyone i trained had begged me to stop because i had worked them out... even the 'God Thunder Tribute'!"- Don't worry what i tried to say that it will be our last day training here, at the mountain, but once we return to Mangolia we will continue training- she relaxed drastically making me chuckle and she blush due to i laughed at her- We will give a closer to the best training i had ever given by... ending it as we started it...- her eyes widened in realization- you are going to fight me!- she didn't pale like the first time... it was the total opposite... as soon as the words left my mouth... Levy attacked me with her spell  _Northern Solid Script: Atom Blast_... taking me by surprise and causing a lot of damage... even though i really didn't want to admit it... she has potent spells... strong enough to hurt someone as powerful as me.

Her attack was followed by  _Western Solid Script: Slash_... not one but a lot of them. However, this time i was focus so i was capable of eluding all of them "Wait a minute... this smell... oh no! i fell for her trap..."-  _Eastern Solid Script: Fire_!- she chanted making me form part of a chain explosion reaction _\- Southern Solid Script: Cheetah, Snake and Tiger! Eastern Solid Script: Speed_!- she casted given her the speed necessary to hit me... but not to bite me as last time "Enough time of games... let's get serious!".

- _Thunder Dragon's Roar_!

- _Northern Solid Script: Shield_ \- she protected herself from my attack- That was your full power!- she yelled at me panting from exhaustion "She used a lot of magic on that shield... i'll need to teach her lately how to created a powerful shield... but with less magic..."- Do you want to kill me?!

-No i'm just giving you a fair fight!- i answered with a cocky smile and hit her in my thunder form... over and over again- It's that the best you can do?- i asked her while she tried to stand up after s really bad beat up.

When i was about going after her again she used her most potent spell... even though she doesn't have control over it... yet...- _Spiral of knowledge_!- she chanted "Fuck! I won't be able to get near her until the spell is over". _Fire/Bomb, Water/Ice, Light/Darkness, Hole/Spikes, Wind/Daggas_  and a lot of more combination came after me "She is serious too... i think that she is the one with the intention of killing me... really?!  _Inferno/Blade_... what did i do to make her this angry?!... i gave her a good beaten... but i was teaching only!"

-Electric current!- i shot against her "She doesn't have the strength enough to cast her only spell capable of competing against my attack... or to put a shield... i won!... What the fuck?! Why is she smirking?"

-Thunder/Storm/Water/Wind- she combined those four words and her Spiral of knowledge did the rest... "I i can't believe it!" my electric current clashed against her attack... both end up in a draw!- I'm not the same of twenty-one days ago!- she shouted- You better than anyone should know that!- "She was right... as always..."-  _Atom Blast!_

-Arg!- i received her attack "Fuck! She truly knows how to use the atoms... her attack really hurts!". When i looked at her direction i found out that her Spiral of knowledge had disappeared "So this is all she can maintain it on... not bad at all... not bad Levy... but even though you had improved... i'll give everything i have"-  _Thunder Dragon's Roar_!

Her eyes widened in fear as my attack approached her... i could see in her look that she didn't know what to do... my attack was about to hit her... when she finally decided to do something...-  _Northern Solid Script: Disarm_ \- she cast it... making my roar... disappeared... and then she fainted... "I'll say this once again... she truly is something...".

**P.O.V Master**

-She was capable of doing what?!- i yelled. I could bet that all Mangolia heard me... i didn't care i was beyond shock.

-She was able to disarm my full power  _Thunder Dragon's Roar_  and to create a combination capable of competing with my  _Electric Current._ Also, all this bandages i have are thanks to her!- he exclaimed full of proud.

-Levy did that?- i still couldn't believe what my ears were hearing... or my eyes when Laxus sighed and nodded his head- She really improved. However, i could tell by what you are telling me that she still isn't at the level of Mira or Erza.

-I don't know about that- i crooked an eyebrow at his response- Of course she has a long way before fighting against Erza, me, Gildarts or You- that was reasonable- But i think... not know that she could handle herself pretty well against Natsu, Grey, Gajeel, Elfame, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen or Mirajane... and even win... well in the case of Mirajane draw... but i'll assure you that she has that level- he showed me a smile full of pride "She got that strong?... well she had been training with no stop for eight months... it would be impossible if she didn't improve at all".

-Let's do this- i began- When you come back to Mangolia tomorrow, after all the paper work so she could be my granddaughter and you little sister officially, i'm having her fighting against Mira. So we could all see how powerful she got.

-Not tomorrow she just fought me today with full power... give her a few days- he told me.

-You might have used all your power but didn't give her as much damage as you could have- i laughed when i saw him blush a bit at my accusation.

-Please don't tell her- he begged.

-Jajaja don't worry won't tell anyone- i assured him.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-Levy is coming tomorrow-  _she_ told me with a playful tone.

-Shut up!- i growled after all i knew quiet well were was s _he_ going with all of this.

-You'll have to do it- _she_  growled back- You promised it!

-Grrrr! Ok i'll do it just stop bothering me!- i shouted defeated by  _her_.

-Yey! I won Lily!- both of them preformed their victory dance over Gajeel "One day i'm gonna kill them... i swear it...".


	10. Ch 10: Broken hearts

**P.O.V Levy**

I got down from the train and took a deep breath- Mangolia i'm back!- i exclaimed out loud while stretching.

-Yeah, yeah whatever- murmured Laxus guiding the way towards the meeting point with Master. They both had a very important thing to tell me and by looking at Laxus you could say that was serious. We didn't talk much... well we didn't talk at all. My big bro was in a very nervous state in which he would roast you if you tried to talk with him. Meanwhile i was in my own world of 'what if' "What if i disappointed them? What if Laxus doesn't want me anymore as his little sister? What if i'm not strong enough?"- We are here!- my big bro announced stopping in front of a building.

-There you are!- exclaimed Master Makarove- I have been waiting for you!- he told us with a big smile "I had never seen him so happy before... what is going on?". Noticing my confused look he glared at Laxus- You didn't tell her?- he asked/gwoled. My big bro only shrugged from shoulders uncomfortable and began scratching the back of his neck. "Tell me what?!" i was starting getting nervous at not knowing what was happening "After all i always know everything!"- Levy the reason why we brought you here was for...-i stiffened under his serious gaze-... adopting you- he finished leaving me shocked.

"A adopt m me?... i would be Laxus's legal little sister... and Master's legal granddaughter..." only the thought excited her enough to break into tears- I... would love... to- i answered between sobs.

I heard the sigh of relive from Laxus causing me to giggle "He was worried about my reaction... how cute!"- Then let's finish this fucking issue now!- my big bro barked annoyed at me laughing at him.

**P.O.V Laxus**

-So this is your house- said amazed my little sis. As soon as we finished with the paper work Gramps forced us to go at Fairy Hills and pack all of her things so she would be able to move in with me... some kind of 'sibling bonding' idea of my grandfather. "He might have thought it was a good idea until he saw all the books she had... we ended up needing to use his Titans form. Jejejeje got deserve Gramps!"- It's big! And very modern!

-What else did...- but i couldn't finish phrase cause suddenly the 'God Thunder Tribute' burst into my house and knocked me down with a potent hug.

-Laxus!- they all whined- You are finally back!

-Levy-chan!- i heard my little sis name being also whined. When i looked at her she was on the floor, like me, while being hugged tightly, from each side, by her two team mates- We missed you!

-Sorry Laxus-sama, we'll take care of those three- assured me Freed with his gaze full of anger gaining nods of concordance from Evergreen and Bickslow.

-That won't be necessary- i told them standing up- Levy- she broke away from the iron grip of his team mates and stood next to me. I placed a hand on her shoulder and took a deep breath preparing myself to explain everything to the mages that i had in front of me- Levy and i...- i scratched the back of my neck trying to calm down, nobody noticed it thanks to my poker face... well nobody in exception of Levy-... we are...

-We are siblings- finished my little sis for me with a big smile. I sighed and thanked her with a nod which she understood. Our teams watched us with opened eyes and jaws dropped... to then faint... well Bickslow broke into laughter... but the rest fainted- Well they took it better than i expected them to- murmured Levy making me chuckle.

-So Master Makarove and you adopted Levy-san?- asked Freed only to be sure. We moved to the living room of my house after they woke up. I gave him a nod of affirmation and a sigh of exasperation "Why do people always make me repeat everything i say?!"- That's crazy- he finally say leaning back on the sofa gaining a nod from all the presents... except of Levy and i-But if Levy-sama is Laxus-sama's little sister we will accept it- he broke into a gentle smile which made me frown a bit. I knew that Freed had gained interest in my little sis since she re-wrote his runes in only minutes "What if he tries to steal her from me?" i began to panic "Come on Laxus don't get paranoiac!" i scolded myself "Fucking Dragon's instincts- What is wrong with Laxus-sama?- whispered/asked concern Freed to my little sis.

-Mine!- i growled hugging Levy from the waist behind her gaining a lot of surprise looks.

-His over protective dragon instincts took control over him- Levy began to explain- He surely thinks that one of you would steal me way from him... and by the way he reacted... i think it's you... Freed- "She is damn intelligent!" i smirked proudly at her but didn't softened my grip on her.

-Me?!- Freed asked in disbelief- I wouldn't do that Laxus-sama!- he assured me but i still didn't look at him completely convinced- Believe me!- he pouted with watery eyes.

I sighed defeated "Why whenever they look at me with puppy eyes i always end up ceding?"- Ok i'll believe you.

-Yey!- he exclaimed happily "Why am i surrounded by kids?" i thought sweat dropping.

-Could it be that Gramps sent you all here?- i asked suspicious and when they nodded i hit my head with my hand- He wants us to get to know each other better- i moaned exhausted "Really Gramsp?!".

-You are really gonna pay this one Gramps!- i promised myself walking through the dark streets of Mangolia at night. I had been all day waxed in home getting to know mine and Levy's teams... it had been EXHAUSTING! Suddenly a smell caught my attention- Mirajane!- i called out for her. She was walking the opposite way that mine- What are you doing?- i asked. She looked up at me and out of the blue glared making me flinch a bit "Have i done something wrong?".

-If you are here it means that Levy is alive- she barked at me "Alive?... Why shouldn't she be alive?"- So she was though enough to not die in one of your suicidal missions.

\- Suicidal mission?! What are you talking about?!- i yelled angrily at her- I would never put my little sis's life in risk!

-Little sis?- she asked me shock.

-Yeah Gramps and i adopted her- her eyes widened in surprise- But that isn't important now!- i glared at her- What do you mean by suicidal missions?

-Sending her alone against one hundred mages plus their Master knowing that she isn't strong enough, isn't suicidal?- she argued back rage returning to her features.

-If you knew her as good as me you would know that she is strong enough!- i growled angry that people underestimate her for her exterior- And i was there all the time if she needed help! Which she didn't need.

-You are such a jerk!- she shouted taking a step forward- I thought you changed!

-I didn't! And why would you even care!- i barked also taking a step towards her, we were very close...

-Because i love you!- she confessed closing the gap between us with a kiss.

I was too shock to react... until i sniffed  _her_ sweet smell "Oh no!  _She_ is here!".

**P.O.V Mira**

"I confessed to him! I finally did!... And he isn't breaking our kiss... that means that he..." any hope of him loving me back shattered when Laxus pushed me away roughly, making me fall on my butt and without even glancing back he ran away shouting another woman's name.

I just stayed there watching his back disappear in the distance with my heart broken while tears falling through my eyes.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

"Fuck she didn't even come to the guild! i yelled in my head while walking home frustrated. Today i was going to gain Levy's heart but she didn't appear in all day "What if she was with Laxus?... What if they were having sex?!" i began to panic "What if she wasn't virgin anymore?!" i would kill the bastard that took away her purity "That's MY job!" i growled in my head, my dragon instincts taking over me.

I was about this to go and look after her until i heard her beautiful voice-Gajeel!- she called out for me gaining my attention immediately. I turned around to watch her ran after me- I had been looking for you- she told me- Lily found me and told me that you had something important to tell me-my ears took a deep shade of red "Fucking cat! I swear i'm gonna kill you!"- Sorry for not making it to the guild it's that Gramps forced me and my big bro to get to know each other's team better. So we passed all day waxed in my big bro's house, which is now mine too, doing as Gramps ordered.

No i was truly beyond shock "Gramsp? Big bro?" when i finally was able to modulate some words, i asked her- I thought that you were orphan?

-Yes, i was- she smiled as bright as the sun- But Laxus and Master adopted me today, so i have a family now!- my eyes widened in surprise and happiness as i heard her words "Laxus... Master... adopt... family...", i was so relieved that i broke into laughter- What is so funny?!- she pouted.

-That i got all worked out about nothing!- i told her and explained her everything why without even noticing it- I thought that you would discover that there are better men out there or fall in love with Laxus. But thank Mavis that it didn't happen!- i continued laughing a bit more until i what i had just said. I looked down at her and she was wearing the same exact shade of red that i was- I... what i was... well... you...- i began to stutter nervously "Fuck! What do i do now?".

Levy giggled -You are an idiot- she murmured and stood on her tip toes to peck my lips- There might be better men out there- she concurred with my statement and i felt my heart sink- But there is only one Gajeel.

I blinked a few times trying to see if this was another dream or not. When i discovered that it wasn't my face broke in a grin, i lifted her from the ground slamming against a wall and kissed her... but this kiss was passionate and full of desire.

**P.O.V Hope**

I was almost incapable of running from all the tears i was shedding "I knew that lifting my hopes up was a mistake... he would never love me... i'm so young... he surely prefers adult women... not a kid like me!".

I abruptly entered home. I jumped on the sofa and cried as hard as i could while hugging a pillow-Hope what's wrong?!-  _he_ asked me concern.

I only hugged  _him_ hard and continued crying.


	11. Ch 11: Memories part 1

**P.O.V Gajeel**

I didn't know what was going on... but i really didn't like it. My little sister, my angel of hope, someone that is as strong as iron was shedding a river of tears and hugging me as if there was no tomorrow... I still remember when i first saw her:

_I was coming back from a mission for Phantom Lord's guild. At that time i was fifteen years old- Those weak and pathetic bastards thought that only because i was young they would be able to defeat me!- i growled angrily "Who they think they are? I'm the Bloody Iron Dragon Slayer! The rest are ants compared to me!". I continued cursing under my breath until i smelled the familiar metallic odor of blood, normally i would have left that sorry excuse of human to die there but there was something different with this type of blood... it smelled very similar to mine. I walked towards where the smell was coming from and found a little girl behind some bushes, she had her stomach perforated as if something had crossed through her. The smell was stronger... this time i was sure, she had some of my blood in her veins "Why?" i asked myself confused while picking her up, careful to not hurt her more than she was already "I thought i was alone in this world" i carried her to the nearest hospital in which she was immediately placed into surgery._

_-Ex xcuse m me s sir- a nurse stuttered, at that time i already was well known for my blood thirsty attitude- W what re lation s ship do y you have w with the g girl i in surgery?- i growled annoyed and angry making her shiver in fear._

_I glared at the floor and finally decided what i was going to do- Make a blood test of me and her, i want to know if we are related- i ordered but when i looked up i only found a very shock nurse- What are you waiting for?!- i barked and she run away scared- Gihi!_

_I waited for two hours until the red light, that announced that they were in surgery, turned off. For a strange reason i had been shaking in my seat... as if i were concern for that little girl... but why? I had never met her before, she is just a weakling and i'm the cold hearted Iron Dragon Slayer! Gihi... Then why did i feel as if i was going to die if her heart stops beating? Why?- Gajeel Redfox- a doctor called out, stepping out of the surgery room. I jumped from my seat causing him to freak out "Gihi! Everyone is afraid of me... i like it"- T the g girl survived t the sureger ry._

_-What happened to her?- i demanded furious "Why was she so injured?!"._

_-A poison ned b blade perfora ated her!- he shirked "A poisoned blade?... How did a little girl like her got herself into a problem like that?... she is though..." i smirked warmly "As any other Redfox"- Mr Redfox- the doctor's voice brought me back to reality. I glared at his confused stare "I'm not happy because she is alive!... I can't be!"- T the b blood r results a are ready- "That is interesting"- S she is y your half s sister, from y your father's s side- "S sister?... she is my little sister?..." i noticed that my confusion was shown in my face cause the fear from the doctor's face changed into gentleness. I frown by it... nobody had ever shown me such kindness... it felt strange... not bad! But i was afraid... afraid of being without it- Would you like to see her?- he asked sweetly. I growled at him "No one talks like that towards the Iron Dragon Slayer!" but he didn't even flinch- It will make her heal faster._

_-What is all that bluff about?!- i barked- She won't heal faster just because i'll be next to her!_

_-She will- the man stated with so much confidence that made me step back "Why isn't he scared?... Is his concern for his patients this big?..."- If she feels her family near it will give her the strength to keep on going._

_-T that's i impossible- I stuttered "I'm not going to break down in front of him... or anybody!"- She isn't my family! I don't have family!- i shouted angrily... but he didn't flinch... again._

_-Now you have- his voice was strong and clearly- You aren't alone anymore._

_That made something in me break, the doctor hit just the right spot- Can i see her?- my voice was almost inaudible, but he heard and guided me inside the room he came out from. There she was, leaning on the hospital's room sleeping peacefully. Her short purple hair was brushed and cleaned from any blood that once had... however, i still was able to smell it... all over her body... there it was to remind me that she almost died- You were the one that saved her, weren't you?- i asked the man i talked with just a minute ago, but my sight never left her sleepy face._

_-You were the one that choose to bring her here i just did my work- he calmly answered my question while i was sitting down next to her. I could feel the smile on his face but this time i didn't care cause the relive that i was feeling was way too strong for me to understand it- I once read that Dragons are animals of a very protective instinct. They'll do anything for their family and mate, and if something happened to them they'll go crazy... they'll have a missing piece in their hearts._

_I smiled at the doctors words and caressed my little sister's injured cheek- Thanks- i gasped "So she is my family... i'm not alone anymore... she is the hope i was looking for... the hope that will take me out of this disgusting and fucking solitude" only when i heard the door closing i let myself cry "I'll find the ones that hurt her and make them pay!"._

And here we are five... well twelve years later if we count Tenrou Island. I have her crying in my chest, after swearing not to- Hope please answer me!- i begged desperate. I couldn't watch her like that... she was always the strong one... emotionally of course "Although she is a strong mage too, after all she is a Redfox. She has the strength in her veins"- What happened to you?

-I f fell i in love t that happened!- she bawled.

I opened my eyes as wide as plates "L love?! She is in love!... And she has her heart broken..." i could feel a deadly aura surrounding me... however, she was first "I'll kill that bastard later"- How did you meet him?- i asked her. Recalling the talk she gave me when she found out about Metalicana, Hope told me that if you talk about the memories of the person you miss or you are angry with helps you a lot.

**P.O.V Hope**

I would have giggled, if i weren't so broken, when i heard his question "So he remembers that night":

_It was a cold afternoon of autumn and i was shopping cause the fridge in home was empty. I opened the freezer of the supermarket and took two packs of six cold beers and putted it in the shopping cart. You might be questioning yourself, how is it possible that a little girl of seven years was buying beers? Well the answer was simple... Gajeel Redfox my big brother- The total would be 100 jewels- Octavio, the manager of the supper (who was replacing a sick employee), told me. I giggled and handle him the exact change "He is costumed to me... well it had been two years since i moved in with Gajeel". I took my bags and headed towards our apartment "I'll prepare him his favorite meat!" i smiled happily cause he was returning from a one month long mission and i missed him a lot._

_However, my happiness was soon replaced by rage and fear when i began to sense bad emotions following behind me- She is the little sister of Kurogane Gajeel- one voice said._

_-Impossible she too sweet!- another man exclaimed "If you only see me fight... i'm as cold hearted as Onichama if i wanted!"-Well it doesn't matter she is cute, even if she wasn't Gajeel's sister we could still rape her- the owners of those bad emotions laughed evilly._

_I knew that they weren't close and that they won't attack me at that moment but i needed to start acting. I was still young and unprepared "But i wouldn't be a Redfox if i weren't strong enough to defend myself". I began to reach out for the evil emotions: arrogance, vengeance, avarice, selfishness, lust, rage, etc. In some they were strong... while in another's not that much. I used their own emotions to make them faint, one by one until only two were left which suddenly appeared in front of me. "I was so focused in the emotions that i didn't notice them move, Onichama would be very disappointed with me" one took a magic gun and pointed at me, the people surrounding as began to panic but didn't move afraid of being shoot by accident... or not. "Perfect that fear is what i need, the emotion fear gives me explosions powers so as soon as he shoots i'm going to make his gun blow!... The only thing i need is to make him angry, and i'm good at that"._

_-Is she a dragon slayer too?- the one with the gun asked._

_-No, for that she should have been raised by a dragon- the other one answered, she was a woman, "Raised by a dragon?... was Onichama raised by a dragon? Hope no time for thinking you have your opportunity now"._

_-You are after me and you don't even know what kind of magic i use, pathetic- i scoffed imitating my Onichama's voice as better as i could... and it was a good imitation._

_-As arrogant as your brother- the man spatted._

_-Arrogant but intelligent, something that by what i see you are not- i smirked and though "I won!" when i heard a gun shot... which soon was replaced by an explosion sound- Ah!- i groaned hitting the floor a yards away "I didn't measure the power... but at least i won against them"._

_-Fucking bitch!- the woman yelled at me, taking me by the hair- Wondering how i escaped?- she scoffed when she noticed my wide open eyes- Teleporting magic, i did my investigation. Now i'm going to torture you for months and then kill you slowly with a poison, maybe with that the Redfox family will learn to not mess with our guild!- i was at the edge of tears but didn't shed anyone. Crying was to weak ones, that was what Onichama always say in our trainings in which he rather is kind of rough for a seven years old girl... but they pay off... at least until now "I don't want to die!"._

_And is if he heard my beg, Onichama appeared- Iron Dragon's Cub!- he punched the woman until she died. There were a few cries of fear in the crowd but i Onichama was only looking at me, searching for injuries. Despite of the circumstances i wasn't happy... i was sad and regrateful cause i had just killed someone. I'm not talking about the woman, she was killed by Onichama, i meant the man of the gun... the explosion was way too big... he couldn't survive it- Don't worry about that bastard!- he growled at me, throwing me over his shoulder and start walking home with the shopping bags in one hand- I would have killed him as the ones you fainted, by the way well done you are getting stronger- he praised._

_I let myself flash a small smile, you aren't praised by Gajeel Redfox all the time, and i knew that... i knew that too well. He is an iron dragon slayer after all... which reminds me- Onichama were you raised by a dragon?- his tensed and his hold tightened ¡- You were!- i accused him- Where is he? Why didn't i met him yet?- my questions were curious and innocents as any other kid at my age would ask... but he didn't know it... for him i was just annoying. I noticed that... but not soon enough._

_-Shut up!- he just yelled and i did as he told me. Cause it wasn't the right moment... not yet. I waited until night to talk with him- What do you want?!- he snarled on the couch. I sighed "He is still mad... why is he so sensitive about this issue?"._

_-How did you met your foster dragon father?- i asked dodging the flying beer he threw me- That wasn't necessary- i noted a bit annoyed._

_-It was!- he argued back- I told you to shut up and you didn't!_

_-I'm only tying to help! If you talk about it, those fucking sad emotions i feel inside you will calm down- i told him._

_-How do you know something like that?- he asked silently gazing the floor. I could see in his eyes and the aura that his emotions were emanating that he was angry, sad, broken and felt betrayed._

_I smiled sadly and hugged his waist- Cause i'm a fucking bloody Emotion mage Onichama, that's why- i simply said smiling up at him. He wasn't gazing the floor, not anymore, this time he had a half smile on his face and his gaze was locked with mine._

That was the night that he opened his heart to me... the day that i promised myself to bring happiness to his life, and i did. He stopped killing, torturing and a lot of other things. He opened a little bit more towards Juvia and Totomaru, he smiled more and also laughed "Only with me... but that counts too" as well as one day that he was about to have sex with a chick Onichama stopped cause i told him to wait for the right one... and now he has her. Even though he is worried for me i could see in his aura that he was very happy... like in peace "He must have confessed" i smiled with pride "At least he did... if he opened his heart to me... why don't i do the same?"- This is how it all started...


	12. Ch 12: Memories part 2

**P.O.V Hope**

_I was talking happily with my best friend Lucila about our last mission, which was a great success, until two guys started bugging us to take a drink with them. We tried to let it pass but they didn't stop from watching our breasts and hugging us from behind, so we reached a point in which we just... exploded. We both took a microphone and began to sing Take a Hint (taken from the t.v show Victorious), we humiliated them bad. However, the incident caused my friend to get annoyed and return to the hotel where we were staying but i decided to stay and have a drink... non alcoholic of course- A crush please- i ordered politely to the barman who only nodded._

_-I thought that people came to bars to drink alcohol- a mocking voice commented sitting next to me. I turned my gaze towards the voice and met with a pair of beautiful blue-green eyes that took my breath away, i was lost in them... but of course i didn't show it "Why would i? I don't need those kind of feelings... that's what Onichama always told me... those feelings were a weakness..."-By the way nice performance- he winked at me and then smirked taking a sip of his beer._

_Taking a better look at him he had short blonde hair, he was tall, well-built "Very well-built... oh my god! How much i would love to slide my fingers through those muscles...", his features were strong and he had thunder scar on his right eye... suddenly i opened my eyes in realization-You are Laxus Dreyer, the thunder dragon slayer, from Fairy Tail!- i exclaimed "How didn't i notice before? Onichama would be very disappointed"._

_He chuckled bitterly and i felt his aura increasing "Why does he feel so... frustrated?"- Don't you mean Laxus Dreyer, Master Makarov's grandson?- "Is he jealous?... No he is angry cause he is always being compared to his grandfather... i hate when people do that!"._

_-Why would i?- i asked, trying to make my voice sound disinterested, and took a sip from my non-alcoholic beverage. His aura changed from rage and frustration to surprise and curiosity, i felt bad to read his aura like this... after all, feelings are a private thing that shouldn't be_ profaned like i am doing. But i need to help him... as well as he being a dragon slayer doesn't help cause dragons feel more deeply than humans, so they emanate a stronger aura that makes it almost impossible not read it by accident... plus the alcohol, lethal combination!

_-Because everyone else does it- he answered, i didn't need my powers to notice his disappointment and sadness in his voice._

_I smiled sweetly and locked my gaze with his- Well then you are lucky, cause i'm not like everyone else- his eyes widened in shock- Also, only because someone committed the mistake of comparing you towards your grandfather doesn't mean that the rest are like him or her- i winked playfully, then i looked at my drink, remembering my parents mistakes and my smile turned sadly- Not everyone are the same... don't lose hope of finding the right people with which you would live happily- i flashed an encouraging smile and gazed at my new friend, who had a surprised and confused look on his face. I immediately blushed- Sorry! I did it again. I always get carried away when i talk about this kind of things- i scratched my left forearm uncomfortable by being under his, now, stern gaze. He then broke into laughter making me boil in anger- What are you laughing at?!- i growled._

_-No, you shouldn't be apologizing- he shook his head- Thanks!- he smiled- You are the first person that tells me that... and i liked it._

_-Your welcome- i smiled happily "Yey! I have a new friend... it's kind of difficult for me... as it is for my Onichama too"._

_-By the way which is your name?- he asked._

_-Hope, Rosetein Hope- i extended my hand and he took it._

_-Laxus, Dreyer Laxus- he shook it- Hope eh? It suits you- he commented, making my heart skip a beat- Are you here for the tournament?_

_-Yes, me and my friends just came from a mission and decided to stop by and watch the games- i told him taking another sip of my drink._

_-You are a mage?- he asked impressed- I didn't see any guild mark in you- he pointed out._

_-That's because i'm a solo mage- i told him and chuckled at his worried expression- Don't worry i'm a legal solo mage, i'm not a dark mage or anything. I even make missions for the consul, they truly are a pain in the ass sometimes. Do this and do that- i groaned recalling what happened in the last mission i made for them- And all the paperwork, really! I decided to be a solo mage so anybody would tell me what to do and to get away from all the annoying as well as useless paperwork!- i exclaimed, making him laugh. After a while of trying to make him shut up i ended laughing with him- I'm an emotion mage, by the way- i added when our laughter finally stopped._

_-Emotion mage? I heard about them... i thought that there were_ extinct-  _Laxus said._

_-Yes, they were._

_-Then how is it possible for you to be one?_

_-That's because emotion mages don't gain their magic from their genes but from their souls- i sighed, at his confused gaze and tried to find another way to explain him- My future daughter or son might not be an emotion mage cause she or he doesn't have the qualities necessary to be an emotion mage. When someone is born with those qualities and the ability to use magic then he can learn emotion magic._

_-Which are those qualities?- he asked intrigued._

_-You need to be able to feel and understand the other's feelings even without the magic to help you reading their auras- i said- But not only understand, you have to make those emotions yours. If someone is sad, you are sad. If someone is happy, you are happy. If someone is ashamed, you are ashamed. If someone is angry, you are angry. But you don't only fell it in your mind or heart... but it tattoos in the bottom of your soul- suddenly i noticed what i was doing. I was opening my heart to a man i had just known, a man that must be asking himself 'what is wrong with this chick?'... and i don't have the slightest idea of why. No i'm lying... i know why... there is something in his aura that makes me trust... something about how good it harmonized with mine... "But what does it mean?"- Sorry i talk to much- i murmured a bit ashamed of my outburst._

_He chuckled- You shouldn't be. I asked you and you just answered, by the way i really like talking to you it's... refreshing- he smirked showing his sharp teeth similar to the ones of my Onichama._

_I smiled back and we continued talking all night, getting to know each other better._

_The Next Night_

_I was heading towards one of the most famous clubs in the city to have a bit of fun until a voice stopped me- Hope what are you doing so late in the streets?- Laxus asked me appearing in front of me as a thunder and then human._

_You know that you are only six years older than me?- i growled, ever since i told him my age he treats me as if i was a child "For god's sake i'm a seventeen years old responsible teenager!"._

_-As if that wasn't a lot- he teased- Why are you out so late and with those reveling clothes?!- he asked one more time. I was wearing short tight black shorts, long leather bloody-red boots and a tight sparkly sleeveless bloody-red t-shirt._

_-It's not of your business!- i barked and pushed him aside._

_-Hope come on!- my friend Arthur called out for me, he had one of his predatory smiles on his face "Lucila must have gave him the yes to have sex with him tonight... lucky bastard!"._

_I smiled and tried to walk towards him but a grave growl came from the deepest of Laxus's chest causing me to froze "That kind of sound it's only heard when a dragon feels intimidated... why does Laxus feel like that? Is he jealous?". Out of the blue he grabbed me from my arm and carried me away on his thunder form- Who is he and what were you going to do with him?!- he shouted angrily as soon as we entered his hotel room... or at least i think it was that...- I thought you were better than throwing yourself to the first man..._

_He couldn't continue cause i slapped him hard- Don't you dare Dreyer to talk at me like that!- i barked- I won't let you call me a prostitute if you don't know anything about me!- i created a small blast that caused him to fell on the bed- Don't let your jealousy blind you!_

_-Who told you that i was jealous?!- i yelled back._

_I smirked and crawled above him- It is written all over your aura- i purred in his ear. Not knowing why i was acting like that... but it was fun to tease him like that and watch his face turn pink._

_-Stop reading my aura!- he demanded changing our positions, now he was in top and he had his face millimeters away from mine. I took that chance to do what i crave to do since the first moment i met him, that was yesterday night, i got lost in his beautiful eyes without caring about anything... cause i wasn't the only one. Laxus didn't stop from looking into my red eyes- Who was that guy?- he asked ones again, after what it seemed to be an eternity, but this time it was barely a whisper. That i wouldn't be able to hear if a weren't so close to him._

_-My team mate Arthur- i gasped unable to lie to him or to hide anything from those eyes._

_-Were you going to sleep with him?- his voice was full of sorrow "But why?... Onichama once told me that dragons know who are their mates as soon as they see them but sometimes it takes time to them to figure it out... could it be?... no that's impossible... but then why is he so worried?"._

_I noticed for the first time the smell of alcohol in his breath "Was he drinking?" and that his gaze shown defeat and sadness. Which broke my heart- No!- i jumped on him taking Laxus off guard. he ended up in a sitting position, grabbing me from my waist meanwhile i had my fingers entwinedin his hair and both of my legs on each side of his waist while sitting on his lap- He is dating Lucila, the girl that was with me in the bar the other night, we were just going to meet with the rest of the team at a club to have fun- told him almost choking with the words, at how fast i said it._

_We both just stared at each other for a while, neither one daring to say a word or to move a bit. We were in our own world... and i liked it...- Then i should take you there- he finally said gulping hard, as if he just noticed the position we were sitting. He began to caress my back slowly "I bet he is doing it thoughtlessly"- I can't let you get bored with me when you could be having fun with your friends._

_-I'm never bored when i'm with you- i confessed and blushed when i noticed what i had just said. Immediately i broke free of his hold and stood up straightening my clothes- I mean, it's fun to talk with you- i tried to cover up. I dared to look at him, he also had a shade of red on his cheeks "Maybe he... no that's impossible!"- Would you like to keep me company?_

_-Weren't you going out with your friends?- he asked me confused at my proposition._

_-Yes, but they will all end up making out more than dancing- i told him with a deep sigh of frustration "As well as Onichama hates to dance so i'll end up dancing alone and i hate that"._

_-You don't have a boyfriend?- i could see that Laxus was trying to suppress the smile on his face... but failed miserably._

_-No, i don't- i smirked playfully- Know someone that might be interesting?_

_-I do- he gasped. I opened my eyes in shock " i never thought that he would answer". Laxus didn't gave me the change to say anything cause we were flying through the city in his thunder side- It's this the club you were going to?- he asked placing me on the ground._

_-No- i answered- But it doesn't matter let's get in- i smiled and i dragged him in side._

_-What about your friends!- he shouted over all the noise of the music._

_-They deserve it after all they always leave me alone to have sex with their couples!- i yelled, dragging him to the dance floor and began to move my hips to the rhythm of the music. After a few minutes he sighed defeated and dance along with me._

_-Why are you so happy?!- he asked. I only smirked, locking my arms around his neck and dancing closer to him. I concentrate my magic to open his senses- W what is this?- he murmured closing his eyes in delight._

_-This is the aura of the people and music combined- i whispered back. He turned me around, slamming me against his body. He placed one of his legs between mines and i felt his hands wander all over my body, only leaving untouched my private parts... but that turned me one way much more. I knew that he wanted to feel more... not more from me... but more from the aura... and i happily indulged._

_-It feels as if i had just drank twenty barrels of beer- Laxus groaned in my hear. We continued dancing against each other at the rhythm of the music, not caring about the rest... well i never care about the rest but now it felt so good._

_\- That's why i never drink alcohol cause the feeling of people are enough to intoxicate me- i moaned a but when he touched a sensitive part of my torso. He chuckled at touched it again- Fuck you Laxus!- i growled unhappy to being played like this by him "I should be the one playing!"._

_-If only you could- i heard him whisper frustrated but let him think that i didn't cause i knew what was he talking about... after all i'm only a kid for him._

-We continued seeing each other after the Grand Magic Games finished. Each time i was with him i felt like i couldn't be more happy. We teased each other a lot, we competed about everything, we helped each other, we talked but we never kissed or anything like that- i started to cry again- I knew that i would end up with my heart broken but i still continued hoping that one day he would see me as an adult and not as a child... tonight i was going to confess cause i really can't be going and giving advices about love if i don't do them. If you, Onichama, was going to confess to Shrimp i was going to do the same... but...- i sobbed and he tightened his hold- I found Mirajane Strauss telling him that she loved him and then she kissed him... Laxus should be with a delicate and educate gorgeous woman like her not with an aggressive and wild girl like me!- out of the blue i was thrown against the wall with a burning pain on my right cheek.


	13. Ch 13: Memories part 3

**P.O.V Gajeel**

Rage and disappointment were the only things i was able to feel at the moment "This isn't my little sister, this isn't the strong girl i found all those years ago,this isn't my angel of hope" i still remember when i named her:

_She had been in coma for a week already not showing any signs of waking up any time soon._ _Whenever i heard the nurses or doctors murmur things as 'Poor guy he just found her and will lose her' or 'She is not going to make it' i shut them up with an iron cub. Cause i knew that she will wake up, she must wake up i won't let her die when i just found her- Come on sis wake up!- i growled frustrated "Why is she taking so much time?!"- I promise you that i'll take you to the playground or i'll invite you some ice-cream, brats like you like those things. Don't you?- she didn't move even a bit. I stood up and began to pace angrily through all the room- What else would you like me to do?! Maybe you like movies?... or you prefer chocolate than ice-cream?... or you like to swim?... pool or beach?- i kneeled next to her bed and took her petite hand in mines- Come on little sis you need to wake up so you'll tell me what you'll like to do. I won't lose hope so don't you dare to do it!_

_-I prefer chocolate and the playground... but i had never watched a movie- even though it was a murmur her voice sounded so firm and sweet that caused my heart to stop beating "She is up... she is finally up!". She opened her eyes slowly, revealing two rubies... as mines- I heard your voice- she moved her head so she would be able to see me- Thanks, and don't worry i would never lose hope- she glared making me frown a bit "What have i done to piss her off?"- Don't you dare to judge me as a weakling if you don't even know anything about me!- she growled._

_I blinked a few times until i broke into a true laughter, something i had never done since Metalicana left me, "So we have another thing than eye and skin color as similarity... she is arrogant and prideful as me!"- I like you brat- i confessed with a smirk that shown all my teeth. And it was the truth, by her look and the way she talks i know that she knows who she is and what she wants._

_-Same here big bro- she smirked back and my heart missed a beat "S she called me big bro..."._

_-What is your name?- i asked her. Normally i wouldn't care about someone's name and only call them by the nicknames i gave them... but she was different. She was a Redfox, she deserves respect._

_-Alice, Redfox Alice- she smiled sadly- But i don't want to be named like that anymore... i don't want to have the surname of a man that abandons his children or the name that i was given by a mother that obliges her own and only daughter to work for her and act as she orders._

_I clenched my fists "She didn't have an easy life... i will change that"- Then change it- i told her causing my little sis to look at me surprise._

_-Can i do that?- she asked innocently "Cute!... Wait a minute did i just call her cute?!... well she is my little sis so i think that it's ok..."._

_-Yes, you can- i chuckled when i saw her face lit up as a Christmas tree- Do you know what your big brother will rename you- i told her ruffling her hair and sitting down on a chair next to her bed- Mmm... what do you think about... Hope?_

_-Hope? Why would you name me Hope?_

_-Cause hope was the only thing i was thinking of during this week that you were in coma and you were the angel i was hoping for to release me from the solitude i was living in- i confessed gazing the floor with a bit of blush "Why am i acting like this?"._

_-I like it, Onichama- she giggled a bit._

_-Don't you mean Onisama?- i asked with a big smile "She called me sama"._

_-No i prefer chama it sounds better- she pouted "Once again... cute!"- What about my surname? I love roses! Can i have them in my surname?- she used the best puppy eyes i had ever seen "Damn!"._

_-Ok, ok we'll use roses for your surname... rose... rose... rosetin... roset... no it doesn't sound right... i know! Rosetein, Hope Rosetein that sounds cute- i exclaimed._

_-Cute?- she smirked teasingly._

_-Shut up!- i barked with a deep shed of red but that didn't stop her from laughing... and neither stopped me from laughing too._

She never lost hope, not even once, and she always fought for what she wanted and won it at all cost. That's why seeing her like this... defeated was disgusting- What have you done with Hope, Alice?- i grabbed her from the throat and pined her against the wall- This attitude is for weaklings!- i growled, my forehead pressed against her's- You are acting as Alice Redfox would have done it, you are thinking too much and letting your feelings blind your judgment!

-It's that i don't know what to do!- she barked and pushed me away with a blast.

-Gihi- i laughed while standing up and locking my gaze with her angry and challenging one- That's what i'm talking about! This is Hope Rosetein!

-Yes, but Laxus Dreyer doesn't like me like this!- she shouted. Her gaze wasn't challenging and angry anymore, it was sad and angry.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair "What should i do?... she always loved it when i sang... she used to call me El Gato, cause my voice always attracted cats. Maybe i could..."

**Go with the flow from the Broadway show Alice in wonderland** _(what is happening)_

Gajeel:

Bienvenidos to the neighborhood hang ( _she looked at me confused and i smelled a familiar odor causing me to smirk)_

Say buenos dias to the rest of the gang  _(I pointed towards Lily, who was behind he, and he came flying next to mer)_

Pull up a stoop and let's relax for a while

El Gato's gonna 'splain the facts for a while  _(she smiled sweetly understanding what i was trying to do)_

Life's unpredictable-

Alice:

What a news flash!  _(she sang along but i noticed the sorrow in her voice)_

Gajeel:

I see you see how it is  _(i smirked "at least she is trying")_

The best laid plan of the mouse and man

Is to improvise the things you plan to do,

Get used to life on the brink ( _"please understand what i'm trying to say)_

Way out on a limb

You don't need to think when it's sink or swim

No hesitating, no sense waiting

Why not jump right in and let the rhythm take you

Where you go with the flow  _(i took her by the hands and spin her around)_

You used to be the best muchacha there was  _(she shook her head with a pleading gaze that broke my heart... but she needs to listen to this... she has to get back to who she was... not only for her... but for me too)_

Before you got so dazzled by all the buzz  _(i ruffled her hair and she giggled a bit)_

The you, you used to be, you gotta go find

The part of you that somehow got left behind

Turn up the music and put the top down

Let the convertible cruise

Get some amigos and close the shop down

And then listen what El Gato says to you  _(i put my forehead over her's)_

My little Alice, be wise  _(she shed a single tear and smiled bittersweet)_

You live on the ledge

Both:

You don't analyze about the cutting edge  _("my song it's getting to her")_

Gajeel:

Shut up and listen to what's missin'  _("however, she needs to hear me first")_

Till you hear the you, you used to be

and then finally

You go with the flow

You don't fight the tide

Then let your intuition be your guide  _("that's what you always used to tell me)_

Get back in your groove, then things improve when

You have decided to stop fighting it and

Finally you go with the flow

Don't need a lesson to stop your stressin'

Don't need a Ph.D

For you to heal it, you gotta feel it

Get it together and then let it be ( _A guitar solo began to play and we both looked shocked at Lily who was on his fighting form playing an electric guitar)_

"It's a guitar"  _(i joked when Lily finally finished. she crooked her eye brows and smirked teasingly, muttering 'oh really! i did not notice' "she is back")_

Turn up the music and keep the top down

Let the convertible cruise

Alice:

Get into gear  _(we both began to dance, even though i hate it "but it's for her")_

Gajeel:

Get some amigos and close the shop down

And then close your eyes and improvise a tranquilizer

Go with the flow

Both:

You go with the flow

Lily:

Go with the flow  _("i forgot about how good does Lily sing")_

You don't fight the tide

Then let your intuition be your guide

Get back your groove, then things improve when

You have decided to stop fighting it

and finally you go with the flow

Gajeel:

You must learn to seize opportunities

There's no undertow going with the flow

**P.O.V Lily**

I really didn't know what was going on but what i knew was that Gajeel was trying to cheer Hope... and he succeed as always. I still remember my surprise when i first saw him acting so kindly:

_-Where are we going Gajeel?- i asked my new partner who was running as fast as i could._

_-Hope there's where we are going- he just answered leaving me with more questions. However, i shut up and flew behind him- I'm home!- he slammed the door of a house opened-Hope where are you?- he asked, i could sense that his tone was desperate. I didn't know him that much but from what i did recollect from the fight we had is that he doesn't act like this. He stood in front of a wooden door that was all scratch and had the word WOLF written with purple paint. Gajeel took a deep breath and murmured- Hope please tell me that you are all right?_ - _he opened the door slowly as if he was afraid of the answer he was going to find behind it. When it was completely opened it revealed a little girl with short purple hair sleeping on bed- Thank god that you are ok!- he exclaimed with a big smile of relive. I blinked a few times confused and surprised at the scene in front of me- She is my little sister- he told me before walking next to the bed and shook her a bit- Come on Hope! Wake up your by brother missed you- he whispered sweetly. Now i was beyond shock "This is the Gajeel Redfox that i fought against in Edolas?... he is so different... but i like him better as this" i let myself the satisfaction of a small smile._

_-Mmm... Onichama?...- she asked sleepily rubbing her eyes. Then she opened them as wide as plates, revealing a pair of red eyes as her big brother, and she jumped hugging Gajeel- Is it you? Is it truly you or a dream?- she began to cry when Gajeel caressed her hair- You didn't leave me alone- she sighed happily._

_-Of course not!- he exclaimed tightening his hold around her- I'm your Onichama after all, those fucking bastards of Edolas took as away- he growled "What kind of vocabulary is that? And in front of a kid?"._

_-What is Edolas? And since when do you have and exceed partner?- she asked innocently._

_-Oh right! He is my new partner and would be living with us since now on- Gajeel told her and chuckled at her excited expression._

_-My name is Phanterlily, a pleasure miss..._

_-Hope, Rosetein Hope- she smiled sweetly._

-Can you please tell me, what is going on?- i asked them amused and confused at the same time. They were having a hug competition... and Gajeel looked... hilarious!

-Let's say that i lost myself... and Gajeel helped me out- Hope told me smiling up at her big brother- And i decided to win Laxus Dreyer's heart just as i am- my jaw dropped "What in Edolas is going on?!".

-Gihi! That's the attitude!- Gajeel patted her head- Wait a minute!- he shouted causing us to look at him confused- That means that he will be taking my little sister away from me!- Hope and i sighed and spent the rest of the night preventing Gajeel from committing a murderer .

-Why didn't you use your sleeping spell before?- i asked Hope.

-I forgot about it- she chuckled- Thanks for the help Lily.

-Don't worry, what is family for?- i smirked evilly- And what is that about winning Laxus Dreyer's heart?- i laughed at her deep shade of red "The Redfox family is so fun to tease!".


	14. Ch 14: True feelings

**P.O.V Mira**

-Big bro stop it!- we all turned our gazes towards the guild's door to see what was going on... and we all shivered from fear at what we saw. A very angry Laxus Dreyer only is being prevented from committing murder by Levy's runes.

-Release me in this exact moment Levy!- growled Lexus while hitting desperately the rune wall with his thunder. I was shocked and afraid all at the same time... I had never seen him like this. His eyes didn't have light... as if all the happiness and joy were ripped away from him- It's an order from your big brother!- I heard a lot of gasps "Oh right... they didn't know about the adoption"- And you Mirajane Strauss!- I flinched at his bark- When I get out of here I'm going to rip you apart alive and then hit you with my lightening so many times that the only thing left of you will the ashes!- tears began to fall from my eyes "Why does he hate me so much?"- Please stop with your act of victim!- scoffed Laxus, I could feel myself trembling- Thanks to you Hope now hates me and will never talk to me again!- he punched the rune wall so many times that he began to bleed. Everyone was with his jaw dropped "T that name again... is Hope the woman he ran looking for after the kiss?... is she his couple?... does he love her?..." at that moment I wished that the rune wall wasn't there... that he was free so he could have been able to kill me... cause why would I like to be alive if the one I love, loves another one.

-Violence isn't the answer, big bro!- yelled angrily Levy.

-How would you feel if the only one person you ever loved from the bottom of your heart thinks that you played with her cause a fucking with haired bitched kissed you?!- Laxus growled at Levy.

-Don't call bitch to Mira-nee!- my little sister defended me.

-That's not being Man!- my little brother added.

-Lisanna, Elfame- I whispered shedding more tears "They are very good for me".

-Is it true?- Laxus stopped still as everyone else when a sweet and firm voice asked. He took a deep breath and turned around immediately with a gaze full of adoration and love that made everyone gasped "He never looked at anyone like that...".

**P.O.V Laxus**

"That voice... that smell... I would recognize them anywhere... Hope was here" I turned around immediately and found the most extraordinary and gorgeous creature in the entire world. She was wearing grey leather shorts, a pair of knee long leather grey boots, a black top that only covered her breasts and a grey open wolf fur vest... she looked so... sexy and wild. She looked so... Hope, just like I love her. Lately I noticed that she was trying to act and dress more like a lady... I didn't like that, because she stopped being true and honest with herself... she stopped being two of the things I love most of her... who I'm kidding I love everything of her- Is it true?- she repeated her question- Do you love me?

"Crap!... she knows now, what should I do?"- Answer the damn question!- growled Gajeel, who was behind Hope "What was he doing with her?!" I glared at him, jealousy taking control over me. My gaze returned to Hope and I noticed something that I didn't before... she had her navel pierced and the piercing was of Metalicana, the iron dragon, "What is the meaning of this?... did I lost her?..." I could feel my whole world collapsing. Nothing meant anything to me anymore if I didn't have her- Calm down Sparky! She is my half blood sister that's why her navel is pierced with my dragon. Now answer her damn question! Do you love Hope? Yes or no?- demanded Gajeel again "Half blood sister?... they are related ..." I looked at Hope with wide opened eyes, she noticed it and gave me a small nod with a sweet smile.

-I'll answer the question when I get out of here- I told them, glaring at my little sis who sighed defeated and vanished the rune wall. I extended my hand, she hesitated at first but in the end grabbed my hand. I turned myself into thunder and carried her towards my house.

When we finally got there she asked once again- Is it true?

-Why didn't you tell me that Gajeel was your half brother?- I asked her.

-Don't change the theme!- she growled- Do you love me?!- she insisted.

-I... i...- I began to stutter.

-DO_YOU_LOVE_ME?

-Yes, I do!- I finally blurted out- I fucking do love you. Not only that but I adore you, you are the most incredible woman I had ever met, your bold honesty makes me admire you as I had never admired anyone, your sassy attitude and wildness turns me on in so many levels that makes me want to screw you in so different ways and all our argues and competitions are the most fun and entertaining activity. So once again, yes I love you as I had never loved anyone but I can't fucking have you for our stupid age difference! I fucking hate that!- I finished panting cause I didn't take any break to breath during all my speech.

When I caught my breath I blushed noticing what I had just done. I looked up and locked my nervous gaze with her shocked one- You love me? You love a girl like me when you can have any other women?- she asked almost in a murmur still not sapping out of her surprise.

"Wait a minute..."- I don't love Mirajane Strauss, yesterday she took me by surprise but as soon as I sniffed your smell I pushed her away and chased after you- I told her. I stepped towards her and caressed her cheek, she leaned on my hand closing her eyes "She looks beautiful" it took all myself control to not fuck her right now and right there against the wall... she deserves better than that- You are a woman- I assured her- And the only one I want, just like you are. However, we can't be together- slide my hand away from her face but she stopped me by grabbing it with both of her strong hands.

-Who says that?- she asked almost in a bark, I could notice the anger in her voice- You love me and I love you, the rest can fuck themselves for what I care. For god's sake Laxus I'm your mate! I won't let this opportunity slip away, not when I was waiting for it for so much time- she told me with a determined and serious gaze. "Was I hearing well?... Did she say that she loves me?"- I did my decision, I'll bet for us. Which is yours?- as soon as the question left her beautiful lips I did something I should have done before... I kissed her.

**P.O.V Levy**

The guild was as silent as a grave, our gazes still are on the few electric shock that my big bro left after taking Hope away "What did just happen?!" I cried out loud in my head, still not understanding anything. Laxus barged into our house this morning, after disappearing for all night, cursing as much as he could and repeating 'I lost her, I fucking lost her! She must hate me now! I can't live without her!'. I was very confused with his behavior but when he stated that he was going to kill Mira-chan I panicked and followed him to try to put some sense in his stupid dragon slayer's head. But then a girl appeared and he snapped out of his anger in an instant- What did just happened?- I asked again although this time out loud.

-I'll answer that question- Gajeel began- Yesterday night Demon Woman confessed her one side feelings towards Sparky and kissed him. Hope, the girl that Sparky just took away and my little half blood sister, saw this event and ran away with her heart broken cause she also loved Sparky. What neither both of the girls did know was that Sparky's heart already had an owner. For dragons or dragon slayers we have only one couple for the rest of our life's, we called them mates. She will be our most precious treasure, she will be everything we think about twenty four hours a day, we will adore her, do whatever she asks and desire her as we had never desire something. Our duty will be to protect her, and kill whoever hurts them or makes them unhappy, if they die... we would kill ourselves to be with them- a lot of mages gasped and I did it too "Who is Gajeel's?" I asked depressed but it didn't last long cause he took my hand and slammed me against him kissing me- Mine is Shrimp so if anyone tries something on her I'l kill them!- he roared like a true dragon "I im' h his mate?!" I was very happy but embarrassed at the same time, he noticed that and laughed earning a slap from my part- Sparky's mate is Hope that's why he was so angry with Demon Woman. He probably smelled Hope and chased after her, last night, but didn't' found her. He might have gone mad and thought that it was Demon Woman's fault that Hope hated him, that's why his dragon's instincts chose to kill her-more gasps were heard "Poor Mira-chan" I thought gazing at her direction, she was crying a river of tears "She must be heartbroken"- Don't blame Sparky it wasn't his fault, it was the fault of his dragon's instincts- he finished.

The guild was silent at first but then someone threw a chair that hit someone's head and a brawl began. I felt two arms wrapping around my waist from behind and my back being pressed against a hard and firm chest- How is it possible for me to be your mate?- I asked leaning my head on his shoulder.

-Well we haven't mated yet but we can do it in any moment- he murmured in my ear.

-How is the mating ritual?- I asked turned on only by his touch and voice "It's amazing how much control he has over me".

-Gihi!- he murmured the answer in my ear and I turned ten different shades of red. I was able to nod my head before being thrown over his shoulder and carried away like a sack of potatoes.

**P.O.V Gajeel**

I was very nervous at the reaction that the guild would have but at the end someone threw a chair that hit someone's head and a brawl began, everything returning to the normal.

I looked in front of me gazing the most beautiful creature over this planet. I noticed that her clothes changed, she wasn't using her black dress anymore. She was wearing a black mini-skirt, long orange socks, black short high-heels boots, a metallic blue shirt that left her belly and collar bone exposed, an orange bandanna and a belt that had a black cat in form of panther very similar to Lily... she looked hot in that new outfit. I couldn't stop myself and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and pressed her back against my chest- How is it possible for me to be your mate?- she asked leaning her head on my shoulder.

-Well we haven't mated yet but we can do it in any moment- i murmured in her ear.

-How is the mating ritual?- she asked innocently, it turned me on only with her smell and sweet voice "It's amazing how much control she has over me".

-Gihi!- i murmured the answer in her ear and she turned ten different shades of red "Gihi!". I let her nod her head once before i threw her over my shoulder and carried her away like a sack of potatoes.

**P.O.V Master**

"It looks like I am going to have grand grand children faster than I thought" I smiled widely watching Gajeel carrying my adopted granddaughter and recalling the look of love and adoration in my grandson's face before taking away Hope.


	15. Ch 15: Mates

**P.O.V Laxus**

Giggles… I never thought I would like them so much… well I never had a woman, wearing only my t-shirt, that meant everything to me running free in my house while being chased by me- I got you!- I exclaimed. Wrapping my arms around her waist from behind and lifting her from the floor while she continued giggling. I put her on the kitchen's table, placed myself between her legs and kissed her tenderly. When we broke apart for air i began to kiss her neck while caressing her thighs.

-Again?- she gasped/moaned-We had been doing it for two weeks nonstop, don't you get bored?

\- I'm never going to get bored of this- I confessed and locked my intense gaze with her's that was full of love… "All for me". I slammed my lips hungrily against her's, sliding my hands under the t-shirt she was wearing and played with her nipples… or at least until a lacrima began to ring.

\- That sound-she pushed me away and jumped off the table- I need to answer that call- she told me before leaving the kitchen. I sighed and passed a hand through my hair a bit disappointed… well a lot disappointed. I followed her but stopped when I heard her yell- What do you mean by 'The Butcher is back'?!

-What else do you think?!- a man shouted back- While you were playing sex slave he broke out of prison!

-Who do you think you are to talk to her like that?!- I growled at the bastard on the other side of the lacrima while dressing Hope with my typical fur coat, I couldn't let anyone see my woman with only a t-shirt on "I'm the only one that has right for that".

-Laxus calm down, everyone is altered- she guided me to sit in the sofa of the living room and sat on my lap- Arthur this is Laxus Dreyer I am his mate, Laxus this is Arthur Stawood my one of my three team mates- I just growled and he only nodded his head. Hope sighed tiredly letting her head rest on both hands, I caressed her back worriedly… I had never seen her like this. No matter the problem she had always a challenging smile and an exciting spark in her eyes.

-What got you so frustrated babe?- I asked her gently.

-I tell you what got her so frustrated!- shouted Arthur from the other side of the line- The Butcher! That's what got her so frustrated! He was an S-class psychotic criminal mage that our team captured a year ago, the consul should have killed that bastard but they chose to imprison him. And now he broke free and surely is killing as much as he can.

-Killing?- I asked still a bit confused but really worried cause my mate fought against that kind of enemy.

-The Butcher is the name we gave that fucking bastard- Hope began but she didn't lift her head from her hands- He is a man that is in his forties. He chose a girl, raped her, then he chopped her apart and after cutting the poor soul he decorated the place as he liked. Once he sent her parts to her family or friends, another time he hung her body parts as if the place was carnage and a lot of other things-my held tightened- All Fiore was afraid to even get out of their houses or being at their houses. Until we found out that all the girls had a connection… they were once lovers of a man named Richard Gomez.

-The Psycho ended up being gay and all those crimes were passionate ones… we stopped him before he could finish his work- Arthur ended up for Hope who looked as if she was going to throw up in any moment- Don't worry about Huntress she is just recalling all the deaths we saw thanks to The Butcher… they were horrible and disgusting.

-Huntress?- I asked while continuing caressing her back.

-That's the name I gained as a mage- answered Hope lifting her head. My heart broke when I saw all the sorrow and pain in her eyes "I'm going to kill you Butcher! No one takes away the life in my mate's eyes and lives to count it!"- I'm well known all over Fiore for my tracking abilities, nothing gets away from me when I'm hunting- she gave me a small sad smile- When and where is the meeting?

-Tomorrow, eight o'clock in the night at the Consul- answered Arthur- See you there- with that said he ended the call.

-Sorry Laxus it seems that our sex slave game it's over- she tried to joke but failed miserably.

-You are not facing that fucking bastard- I told her and shut her with a kiss when I saw her opening her mouth to complain- At least not alone- I smirked.

-Are you willing to do that for me?- she asked in a whisper, i could feel the sorrow in her voice.

-Of course I would- I said and slammed her against my chest- Now cry, I know you need it- I ordered her. At the beginning she tried not to but when I started caressing her hair she broke down into tears "I swear Butcher that if the Consul doesn't kill you I will".

**P.O.V Gajeel**

I always thought that fighting will always be my favorite activity… now I retract. Sex is my activity number one, and then it comes fighting - Gajeel!- moaned/shouted Shrimp having an orgasm and I followed her soon after more thrusts. I pull myself out of her and laid down next to her resting my head on her breasts, being consummated by the familiar and delicious smell of ink while she played with my hair- I still can't believe that you stayed virgin all this years- she gasped happily. She was very thrilled to know that she was the first woman with who I had made love to and I was very happy myself to know that I was the man that took her virginity.

-Thank Hope for that- I grumped embracing her- She kept on telling me about true love and all that fucking shit each time I wanted to screw with a bitch… but I'll have to thank her myself later- I smiled and kissed sweetly Shrimp's lips- I can't imagine myself doing this kind of stuff with anyone else.

-Gajeel…- she murmured shedding a happy tear-… I love you- she told me as she did so many other times these two last weeks and leaned down to steal a kiss from my lips.

-Ne Shrimp how did you get this scar?- I asked her while caressing it. It had been bothering me for a while "What could she had possibly done to get that kind of scar?" I felt her stiffening and I smelled nervousness.

-Do you promise not getting mad at me after I tell you?- she asked slowly. I nodded my head confused "Why would I get angry with her?"- Ever since we returned from Tenrou Island I had been feeling frustrated and angry at myself for not being strong enough to fight back when Grimoire Heart attacked us… that's why I put myself into a hard and exhausting training for hours at day and night each day of the week for seven months…

-You did what?!- I shouted angrily "Why would you push yourself to that limit?!".

-You promised not to get angry!- she pouted.

-Tch!- I changed my sleeping position so I wasn't gazing her.

-Don't hate me Gajeel- she begged wrapping her arms around my neck and shedding a few warm tears- I just couldn't handle being weak… I wanted to be stronger and now I am.

I couldn't handle it anymore and I turned around kissing her fiercely- You weren't weak- I assured her wiping her tears once we broke apart.

-I was but it doesn't matter I am not anymore- I was going to protest but she cut me off with a kiss and started talking again- Do you remember the day that Gramps told the guild that I and my big bro were going out in an S-class mission?- I answered nodding my head- Well the night before I collapsed from exhaustion- my eyes widened in shock and I left my jaw hanging. Before I was able to tell her how stupid she was for doing something like that she continued talking- Laxus had been watching me for an entire month before that night and decided to train me cause I reminded him of himself when he was my age- now I was beyond shock "Sparky as sweet and kind as Shrimp?... not even in a hundred years"- He let me rest for a week and then we began the training, during the first day I fought against him so he would be able to test me while fighting… he told me that I put on a better fight than Natsu- she told me while smiling "Better than Salamander?!... That's my woman!" I ruffled her hair earning a giggle from her angelical voice- But at the end of the fight he lost control of his powers and hit me with a full power Thunder Dragon's Roar leaving me with that scar…

-He did what?!- I yelled furious jumping off the bed and began dressing- I'm going to kill that bastard!

-But you'll leave me alone and I don't like feeling lonely… I might need to find another ways to satisfy mysel L- she purred like a kitty.

-What are you talk…- the rest of the question died in my mouth when my gaze found a nude Shrimp moaning on my mattress while sliding a finger in and out of her pussy and pinching her left nipple with the other hand "Fuck you Shrimp! You won this time… I won't kill Sparky".

"What are you waiting for?!" Mtalicana's barked in my head once more "Show her who rules in this relationship!"- Mine!- I roared launching myself over her.


	16. Ch 16: Memories part 4

**P.O.V Master**

I was worried sick! Laxus and Hope were heading towards the Consul for a discussion meeting to know what they are going to do with The Butcher. After my grandson called me yesterday night and told me everything about it I made some research about the theme… and just let me tell you that it was horrible! Fiore was in a state of paralyzing fear, no one had the enough guts to sleep because they were afraid of being killed in their sleep… until The Saviors, that's the name everyone gave to Hope's team (which didn't have a name before the event), appeared to save the day. They became quiet famous after capturing The Butcher however for what Yajima told me it wasn't worth it. He was there when The Saviors, more specifically Hope, explained the Consul the criminal's reasons, his way of thinking, how he ended up so messed up and what he was going to do if they wouldn't have stopped him… she… well they looked… dead as if something had died inside of them. According to what Yajima told me, it seemed that their innocence died that night when they saw The Butcher's eyes.

And here I am now, sitting on the guild's bar drinking as much alcohol as I could to prevent myself from rushing to the side of my grandson and his mate… Hope wasn't part of Fairy Tail but I considered her as one of my children too. I still remember when I first saw her and her big brother:

_-There people in this world who prefer solitude but there is no one that can withstand it- I told Gajeel. I saw his eyes opening wide and I knew that my words had hit the right spot… and also a glimpse of fear to what was waiting for him in either both paths._

_Suddenly sweet and livid laughter echoed in the metallic room- Gihi! You should hear to Master Makarove- a little girl landed between us. She pretty cute with her short purple hair, red eyes, black three quarters pants and her grey fur hooded t-shirt which hood had the form of a wolf head- He is right Gajeel- she smiled sadly at him- Friends are important… you should start caring for another people that are not me._

_"Who is this girl?"- Tch! I don't need friends- Gajeel stood up and kneeled in front of her and smiled happily ruffling her hair- I have enough with you, my angel of Hope- I widened my eyes in surprise. I expected him to be gentle and smile like that after months or maybe a year of being part of Fairy Tail… but not to do it immediately._

_-But I'm not enough for you!- she shouted angrily running to my side- Please don't be angry with Onichama!- she begged me "Onichama?! Was she Gajeel's little sister?"- He might be rough and a bit rude… well maybe a lot rude- 'Hey!' Gajeel protested causing me to chuckle- He didn't want to hurt any of your guild's members._

_-Hope, that's enough- Gajeel stated with a stern and firm voice. I was very confused "What was going on?"._

_-No he needs to know!- she growled "Now I see the similitude between both Redfox's siblings"- Ye! He had killed, tortured and kidnapped before but that was three years ago. Now he is different, he never kills or torture and he only kidnaps when it is necessary for a mission- she began to sob and I stood there frozen._

_-Hope enough- Gajeel's voice started to shake._

_-It was my fault! If I wasn't so weak Master Jose wouldn't have used me to black mail Onichama to do as he said or he would kill me- she fell to her knees crying desperately-He had been in darkness ever since Metalicana left him until I came and gave him a bit of light… but I'm not enough! Please understand him he didn't have anyone to teach him what was good and what was bad… however, he did a great job when I came to his side. You can ask anyone even Juvia-onechan she will tell you that the Bloody Iron Dragon Slayer disappeared completely three years ago! So please don't be mad with him… be mad with me it was my entire fault…_

_-Enough!- barked Gajeel hugging tenderly Hope against his chest- You aren't the one to be blame. If anyone has the fault it's me for not leaving Phantom Lord as soon as you began to live with me- he caressed her hair and kissed her forehead- Don't worry everything it's going to be alright- he flashed an encouraging smile and returned to hug her. My heart broke at the scene… "I never imagined how much he must have suffered… Natsu had luck to end up in Fairy Tail… but Gajeel didn't… he was raised in an atmosphere where he needed to kill to survive… what kind of Master I am that I didn't see his side of the story before judging him?!" I saw the two siblings hugging each other "Jose what have you done?! Use their love like that!" I was very angry "I'll pay you a visit in jail later to teach you not to play with people's feelings like that!"-Hope what's wrong?- Gajeel asked concern._

_-He forgave you and doesn't blame you anymore!- the little girl exclaimed happily while hugging her big brother by the neck._

_Seeing my confused expression Gajeel chuckled- It's her magic- he told me- She is an emotion mage._

_-That's an extinct magic!- I gasped shocked that a little girl like her could use magic like that._

_-Gihi! You can't expect less from a Redfox- Gajeel praised to my surprise "I need to get use to his good side"- Master Makarove- his voice was dead serious- I would like to join Fairy Tail but also I would like to earn your and your guild's trust in any way possible._

_I was surprised by his request but ended up giving him a proud smile "You are not what I expected Gajeel Redfox… and I'm glad"- If that's so I have an special mission for you- he crooked his pierced eyebrow suspiciously- Do you know that I have a son called Ivan?..._

"I hope they are alright" I begged in my head "And that neither Gajeel or Levy find out that I lied about them going in a mission I requested them to do".

**P.O.V Levy**

-Gajeel calm down- I told my boyfriend sitting at a table in the centre of the guild hall with Lily, Jet, Droy, Lu-chan, Juvia, Grey, Natsu, Wendy, Grey, Carla, Happy and Erza- The worst thing that can happen to Hope, if what you told me about how strong she is, is to get pregnant.

-That's right Metal Head so calm down!- Natsu clapped Gajeel's back roughly but he didn't even flinch at the strength of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

-It's that you don't understand!- he punched the table and the guild went mute- She always tells me before she goes in a mission it could be personally or by lacrima- his fists clench in rage and concern. I could see all his body tensing and shaking- The first day we returned from Tenrou Island I went home, finding it clean and well maintained. When I entered the kitchen I found a note from my little sister telling me that she was in a mission and would be returning that night… all this years she had been waiting for me to came back… she never lost hope… she truly makes justice to the name I gave her- I shed a few tears moved by the story he was telling us, I saw around and found out that I wasn't the only one- I went to the train station that night and waited for her, when I saw her getting off the train I called out for her. As she heard my voice Hope stood frozen for a few minutes giving me the enough time to rush to her side. When I reached her I was the one that stood frozen, she had changed so much… her shoulder length hair was not knee length hair… she didn't use her wolf hood anymore but a wolf fur vest… and now she was almost my height- he sighed with a sad smile- As soon as she saw me standing there in front of her she punched me as hard as she could in my guts- Gajeel, Lily and a few members of the guild chuckled- And began shouting 'Fucking bastard do you know how worried I was! I thought that I lost you! And that I was alone once again!' while she pinched my face. The funny thing that I couldn't stop her even if I wanted she was too fast for me- now the entire guild, including me, broke into laughter "Who would have thought that the Scary Iron Dragon Slayer could have lost against his little sister?"- When she finally had enough of using me as a punching bag I asked her 'why did she leave a note?'. Do you know what was her answer?- he asked me and I shook my head in a negative answer- 'I didn't want my Onichama to get worried or angry at me'- he smiled at the memory.

-Oh Gajeel!- I hugged him hard.

-That's why I know that something is wrong… something important and dangerous happened that made her leave immediately without telling me… cause she knew that I would stop her- he finished with a big and tired sigh.

The entire guild was silent by his story and concerned for him- Old man tell us the truth! – Natsu yelled his fists in flames.

-He is right Master- Erze concurred- Don't you see how worried Gajeel is!

One by one each member of the guild stood up for my boyfriend- You are not alone anymore- I whispered to him in his ear. He looked at me shocked by what I said and by all the guild defending him but ended up breaking into a big smile.

-I guess I'm not- he murmured but I was able to hear him.

-Ok brats I'll tell you the truth!- shouted defeated Master Makarove- Laxus and Hope are…


	17. Ch 17: Consul

**P.O.V Gajeel**

\- Laxus and Hope are in a train towards the Consul- the Old man told us "The Consul?!"- They are going to assist to a meeting that will discuss the tactical plan to trap The Butcher- as soon as the name of the criminal left Master's mouth the guild went dead silent. However, this silence wasn't as the one while I was speaking… it was a cold and full of fear silence.

Until a dry cry broke it- No! No! Please don't tell me that the Butcher is back!- a female woman fell to her knees.

Everyone was paralyzed in fear "Is this so called The Butcher so scary?... And my angel of Hope is going to fight against it?" now I was the one paralyzed in fear- yes, The Butcher broke free from prison- The old man continued- But don't fear The Saviors plus Laxus are going after him- he added quickly seeing the scared faces of the guild members "That's my little sister's team!".

-Who is this Butcher?- asked boldly Erza.

-It's not Butcher but The Butcher- corrected Shrimp- That is what Gajeel's little sister told the Consul when her team captured him for the first time- she stood up and faced me- You should have told me that Hope was the famous Huntress of Fiore and the captain of The Saviors, the team who won this name after saving Fiore from the reign of fear and death of The Butcher- she took a deep breath before continuing explaining- He is an S-class mage super dangerous, he has the level of one of the ten saint mages, when he was free everyone was afraid of even sleeping cause they thought that he might come in and killed them while sleeping. The Butcher, was the name that Te Saviors gave him, cause he chop his victims as if they were animals to eat- "What the hell?! My angel of Hope fought against a creature like that?!"-When he finally was everything went back to the normal and The Saviors turned into celebrities but it wasn't worth it… the event changed them completely. They lost their innocence that night and I'm not talking about their virginity, I'm talking about the purity of their hearts and mind- she shook her head taking short breaths- If you ask me how I know all this it's thanks to the book that Hope Rosetein, Gajeel's sister, wrote after The Butcher's imprisoning- "She finally wrote a book…" I would have been so happy for her, if the theme of the book wasn't so depressing "She suffered so much after I left… it's my entire fault! I should have been there for her!"- You helped her Gajeel- Shrimp's voice brought me back from my guilty thoughts, leaving me very confused- 'When I thought of giving up, that everything was lost… I remembered the reason for which my big brother named me Hope, the same reasons for which I couldn't give up. I would stand up on my two feet and give a fight with everything I've got cause as long as I've got hope I would still continue fighting!' that is my favorite quote of her book, even though I didn't know that she was your little sister- "Hope wrote that?... I helped her like that?..." she smiled full of proud- She has talent as a writer Gajeel, you should encourage her to continue writing- she told me.

-I had been doing that all my life- I smirked- Really Shrimp? You didn't notice the library I have in my house? My little sister is a bookworm like you! Gihi!

-You have a library?!- she exclaimed- I want to see it!

-See but not touch if you don't want to end up in hospital- she pouted causing me to laugh but then her expression turned serious.

-What are you going to do Gajeel?- everyone was paying attention to us- Are you going after her or are you staying here?

I thought it for a moment… to then sigh and smiled tiredly at the Old man who had a proud smile for me "He already knows my answer"- I'll stay- I heard a lot of surprises gasps from the rest of the guild- I have to trust my little sister as well as she has her entire team and Sparky with her. Also, she already defeated that bastard and I'll have to be here if Mangolia, the guild or Shrimp gets in problems to save all of your sorry asses. Gihi!

-Yeah sure Metal Head- scoffed Fire Head- You can't even beat me!

-Wanna try?- I challenged pissed off and excited at the same time.

-Bring it on!- he shouted and I launched myself at him with my Iron Cub, soon the guild was in one of their brawls "Good luck my angel of hope".

**P.O.V Hope**

-Hope!- Arthur called out for me. He was with Lucila and Scott in front of the Consul's doors- What is he doing here?- he asked me pointing at Laxus as soon as we got there.

-I won't let my mate fight against a bastard like The Butcher alone!- growled my boyfriend- Also, you need as much help as possible.

-He is right - concurred Scott- Arthur told us about you and Huntress, take good care of our captain- he extended his hand which Laxus took and shook both men wearing a smirk on their faces.

-Guys this is Laxus Dreyer he is a Thunder Dragon Slayer, Laxus this are Arthur Stawood he is a telepathic mage- I began the presentation- The guy whose hand you had already shaken is Scott Dimton, he is a light mage, and next to him is his twin sister, which is a dark mage, Lucila Dimton which also is Arthur's girlfriend and my best friend.

-A pleasure Laxus!- grated Lucila- Nice catch- whispered to me with a wink but with his fucking dragon senses he was able to hear it and laughed at it.

-Yes, Hope nice catch- he teased pecking my lips.

-Could you please cut the roll and get serious!- sighed annoyed Arthur entering the Consul.

-I'm sorry for my boyfriend's attitude- apologized Lucila to Laxus- He is never like this- she added before dashing to his side.

-Then why is he acting like that!- growled my boyfriend guiding me inside with Scott following us behind.

-The Butcher is a delicate theme to everyone in this theme- I told began- If you had noticed I'm not acting as I usually do- I smiled sadly at his concerned eyes but didn't say anything… for I could tell him that I was alright "Cause Lord knew fucking well that I wasn't even close to ok".

-We almost lost Lucila that night- Scott said with a sad voice and I felt Laxus hold tightening "I bet that I won't be leaning his sight during all this mission"- That night he confessed to her while she was dying in his arms… or at least is what we thought. It truly was a miracle that she survived, that's why he is so altered and angry.

-Now I understand- Laxus said in a low voice- If that happened to Hope i…- he could finish the sentence but wrapped his arms around my waist protectively and buried his face in my hair, I could feel is irregular breathing "He must had imagined me dead".

-Don't worry it won't happen- I assured him.

-The Saviors welcome back to the Consul- the president of the Council grated us- What is Laxus Dreyer doing here?- he asked confused but pleased at the same time cause he was having another S-class mage fighting against The Butcher.

-I'm here to fight alongside my mate, Hope Rosetein, I assume you already know about dragon's mating rituals- Laxus receive a nod of affirmation from everyone in the room- So you'll also know that I won't be letting her fight alone against The Butcher after everything I heard. It won't be any problem, would it?

-No, of course not!- the Council's president exclaimed happily "I hate that bastard always using everyone for their power or money"- The more the merrier! Now let's begin the meeting…

-That won't be necessary- a voice that hunted me every night for the last year echoed in the Consul's room.

-It's been a long time- I said turning around to face the man of my nightmares- Hi The Butcher.


	18. Ch 18: Fighting

**P.O.V Laxus**

As soon as the name left the shaky lips of my mate I put myself in a fighting position ready to electrocute that bastards but when my eyes landed on his… my whole world froze. I had never seen such cold and evil eyes… it looked as if he was dead…

-It looks that Huntress got a guardian- scoffed The Butcher causing my momentary paralysis to be replaced by rage "No one talks like that to my girlfriend!"- Scared to end up as last year?- "Last year?" I gazed questionably and worried to Hope but she gave me a i-will-tell-you-later kind of look, I nodded my head and let it pass and concentrated in my task… kill The Butcher- You didn't tell him!- he accused her and broke into laughter… a dry and malign laughter that brought shivers to my spine "Me?! The grate Laxus Dreyer I am afraid of The Butcher?!" I couldn't believe it "Now I see that they didn't exaggerate when they told me about him… he is The Evil himself"- Wipe that glare of your face sweetheart it doesn't suit you- told me with a wink The Butcher.

A deep growl ripped from the lowest part of my chest- Don't worry babe I like that expression of yours- told me Hope with a wink making me blush, only a bit, but blush indeed- Specially when it's directed to bastards like him!- she glared at The Butcher but then broke into a cold smirk-Did you like prison?- she mocked "I had never seen her like that… what is she planning to achieve by making him angry?" I thought, "Laxus I'm Scott" a voice echoed in my head "Arthur is connecting us" he told me "First of all, don't get Hope wrong she isn't like that. She only acts like as a bad ass to piss off the enemy so they won't think too much and attack us without a plan", "Second of all… you, Hope and Arthur are going to distract him and weaken him so Scott and I will have the enough time to use a new spell that we learnt after we imprisoned him" continued his twin sister, "One more thing, The Butcher uses re-equipment of weapons not only swords as Titania but all kind of weapons. Also, don't look at him directly in the eyes the last time we fought against him Huntress did it and she was out for ten fucking minutes. She didn't tell us what happened so we don't know what his eye does" added Arthur, "I get it!" I assured them curios and concerned.

-No, and I'm not planning to return!- barked dangerously while Scott and Arthur vanished into a thin mist of light or darkness depending on their magic.

-Really?! You think you can win?- she laughed dryly- We, The Saviors, are here to capture you once again plus we have Laxus Dreyer who was able to defeat Jura-dono, the fifth saint mage, as well as it had passed a year since we last fought so you must have at least the slightest idea of how strong we got- she raiser and eyebrow and flashed a mocking half smile- You are finished The Butcher and this night you'll die!- she finished with a glare in her pretty face "She is good at acting" I praised her in my head, "Thanks" came her replay, "I always hated to fight while my mind was connected to other's" I huffed in my head annoyed.

-I won't let that happen!- he yelled re-equipping into a cowboy armor that had two guns "Here's he coming!" Arthur announced the obvious- The ones that will die are all of you!- he began to shoot.

**P.O.V Master**

"The meeting must have already began" I thought bittersweet "I need something else than alcohol to get all my concern out of my head, but what?... I know!"- Mina listen me out!- the guild went mute and everyone paid attention to me- We will have a fight between a member of Fairy Tail against Mirajane to know if she can be an S-class mage!- everyone's jaw dropped and opened their eyes as wide as plates "It passed more than two weeks since you both came back, Laxus, I think it's time"- Levy Dreyer and Mirajane Strauss get ready cause tonight you'll both be fighting against each other!

For a few minutes the guild was dead silent but then it broke into cheers and Cana started recollecting bets, the majority were for Mira but Gajeel, Lily, Droy, Jet, Lucy and I betted for my granddaughter "Good luck Levy!".

**P.O.V Hope**

A lot of gun shots were flying towards us, I saw Laxus ready to roast them from the corner of my eye but stopped him by raising my arm and pointing at Arthur- Do what you know to do my friend- I said with a smirk which gesture he returned stopping all the bullets in the air and throwing them towards The Butcher who easily re-equipped into his armor that had a shield and protected himself- Wolf Soul!- I chanted turning myself into a purple and shiny big wolf "It's part of my magic" I told Laxus telepathically.

I fought against The Butcher with Laxus next to me while Arthur helped us from behind by creating protective fields around us. However, The Butcher didn't fall so easily… he never does "Laxus I'll need you to hit me with your Thunder Dragon's Roar" I told him, "What the fuck are you thinking?!" he yelled back, "Just trust me!" I said, "You better be right cause I'm not living without you" he finally said with a big sigh.

We backed away from The Butcher and Laxus did as I asked him- Thunder Dragon's Roar!- he casted against me.

**P.O.V Levy**

I was nervous… I was so nervous that I thought that I would faint in any moment. It's not every time that you are fighting against The Demon Mirajane after your big brother broke her heart. Her eyes were full of rage that caused me to tremble but I couldn't give up not after all the training that Laxus gave me, he told me that I was strong I need to start believing it!- Let the battle begin!- announced Gramps.

Mira re-equipped into her Sitri Soul and flew towards me but I blocked her with  _Northern Solid Script: Shield_ and then used  _Dark Ecriture: Pain_ causing her a lot of damage. I continued by using  _Southern Solid Script: Cat, Snake, Spider, Cheetah and Tiger._ Which thanks to Laxus are quiet stronger now. After, I casted  _Western Solid Script: Thunder Roar and Slash_ sending her to fly a few yards away but from the mist created by my attack she threw me a powerful fire ball that hit me- Argh!- I groaned from pain standing up to only being beaten by Mira's punches- Enough!  _Northern Solid Script: Shield, Eastern Solid Script: Thunder!-_  I used the last attack a few times to then change into one of my common combinations-  _Eastern Solid Script: Wind, Water, Ice, Fire and Iron_.

-Ah!- she shouted from pain but still standing up- Not bad Levy, you got stronger but that's not enough to finish with me!- she changed into her Satan Soul and used her  _Soul Extinction._

**P.O.V Laxus**

I saw my attack hit her and heard my own heart break "Please don't tell me that she is…" all my doubts were cleared when she launched herself from the mist against The Butcher shouting-  _Thunder Emotional Blade!_ \- she cut across The Butcher. For a minute neither both of them moved until The Butcher fell to his knees and spitted blood- Are you both ok?- she asked us in her human form suddenly appearing next to me.

-Fuck! How do you do that?!- I exclaimed.

-Gihi! Sorry- she apologized.

-You really should spend less time with Gajeel- I told her.

-Good luck with that, I live with him- she challenged me "Her spark is back… I'm happy".

-Jajajajaja that won't be enough to get me Huntress!- he began to recollect a lot of dark energy and attacked us-  _One thousand poisoned blades of hell!-_ the attack hit the three of us sending us against the wall.

"What the fuck?!... why… do… I… feel… so…"- H Hope…- was the last thing I said before everything went black…

**P.O.V Gajeel**

My heart was beating a mile per minute while I was watching the  _Soul Extinction_  of Demon Woman fly towards my mate but when I saw her face I was very shocked. She wasn't scared or something like that, she was… smirking-  _Northern Solid Scrip: Disarmament_ \- Shrimp casted making disappear the attack of Demon Woman causing everyone to gasp in surprise "So this is how strong she got… amazing. This is my mate!"-  _Northern Solid Script: Atom Blast-_ a great amount of magic went directed towards Demon Girl knocking her down. However, Shrimp fell to her knees panting hard I ran to her side and lifted her bridal style "That attack must have taken a lot of her energy" I smirked proudly and concern at her.

-The winner it's Levy Dreyer!- the Old man announced and took his part of the bets like Lily, Bunnt Girl, Fish Tail, Plant Boy and I did- However, you can only take S-class missions if another S-class mage goes with you for the next six months- he sated and I felt Shrimp stiffening in my arms "She must be disappointed"- Don't worry Levy, I did the same with Mira, Erza, Laxus and Gildarts- he added with a soft smile.

-Gajeel- she murmured gaining my attention- I am an S-class mage now!- she exclaimed kissing me and then stick her tongue out- And you no!

I blinked a few times trying to understand what was happening "She… is… teasing… me…" I smirked evilly and threw her over my shoulder- Maybe outside the bed but on it you are a little kitty!- I told her dashing to my house "Gihi! I guess that I'm the only one left… well at least until the next S-class test".

**P.O.V Laxus**

-You are finally up- the relived voice of my mate was the first thing I heard as soon as I woke up- I was worried sick!- she punched my arm while growling.

-Ita!- I protested while sitting up- Wait a minute! Where am i?! Where are the rest?! What happened with The Butcher?! Are you ok?!

-First of all am I all right- she assured me and sat next to me on the bed- Second you are at the Consul's infirmary, third the rest are in different rooms and lastly but not least The Butcher is dead- my eyes widened "Did they kill him?"- When the attack of The Butcher hit us we were knocked out. However, we left him weak enough that the Unison Raid of Scott and Lucila was enough to finish with him. The president of the Council decided that The Butcher needed to be executed and he was killed this morning- she pecked my lips and rested her head in my shoulder and I rested mine over hers- I still owe you an explanation, don't i?

-Yeah, you do- I concurred- What did The Butcher mean by 'Scared to end up as last year?' and what does his eyes do?

-The answer for both questions is the same- she took a deep breath and I felt her shiver so I wrapped my arms around her protectively.

-If you don't want to tell me it's ok- I told her.

-No, I need to- she said decided- His eyes have the ability to immerse you into the deepest of your dark emotions as: anger, fear, betrayal, sadness, vanity, jealousy, etc. I was under his spell for ten fucking minutes! I was very afraid… and lonely… I felt that if I died that day it wouldn't matter- I tightened my hold "Of course it would! I wouldn't have met you!"- But I didn't give up, I didn't lose Hope- she flashed me a smile and I couldn't resist it anymore. I launched myself hungrily at her- L Laxus… not here… someone could enter…- she told me between kisses- You really don't get bored of it?- she asked me teasingly once we broke apart.

\- I'm never going to get bored of this- I told her once again and ripped her top off.


	19. Bonus 1: S-class test

**P.O.V Hope**

I sat at Fairy Tail's bar with my nervous almost eating me from in side. It had already passed half a year since The Butcher's case, everything went smooth and fine. My relationship with Laxus grew stronger as well as Gajeel-onichama's with Levy.

However, right now the three of them were on Tenrou island because Fairy Tail was having their S-class test. Laxus and Levy were helping master cause they already were S-class mages while Gajeel-onichama was taking the test.

A lot of things were going through my head at the moment... and they weren't pretty at all "What is something happens like seven years ago and they end up trapped in a spell?! Or what if Gajeel-onichama has to fight against his mate?! Or what if he doesn't pass it?!".

Suddenly a Crush bottle was placed in front of me when i looked up i found that it was, indeed, Mirjane Strauss the one that put it there. We had both resolved our issues when i returned from my battle against The Butcher with Laxus. She had been in the train station, with the rest fo Fairy Tail, waiting for our return:

_-What is she doing here?!- growled Laxus when he saw her- After almost breaking us apart forever, what makes you think that you've got any right to be here?!_

_I saw her flinch by Laxus's words and i began to feel all her pain thank to my magic- Laxus she is sorry about all that happened, aren't you?- she looked up at me with teary eyes fuul of surprise- Didn't Gajeel-onichama tell you about my powers?- she chuckled at her stupidity to then shock her head from side to side- It's ok- i told her- I know what it feels to love someone and not being corresponded- i took her by the hands, ignoring the ' But you were corresponded' form my boyfriend and smiled warmly at her- Let's be friends!_

Since that moment  we had gotten to know each other better turning into BFF. Also, we had both created the 'Match Making Club' forming a lot of couples: Droy and Laki, Grey and Juvia, Natsu and Lucy, Elfame and Evergreen, Lisanna and Bickslow as well as Freed and her "What turn of event! Falling for the best friend of your old crush!".

 -Everything is going to be fine Hope, you just need to be patient- she told me with a sweet smile and i believed her cause... who am i to loose hope?

**P.O.V Gajeel**

-Well it looks like you are the only one that passed the first round of the test- Master told me. I had just finished a really trying battle against Rainy Woman.

-What happened to the rest?- i asked in a grunt.

-Well let's see... Laxus finished with Natsu- "Gihi! Idiot!"- Levy had just knocked out Grey- "That's my mate!" i was happy that she didn't get hurt... "I should learn not to underestimate her. After alll she had been taking a lot of S-class mission, against my will, with her big brother in the last six months and she was very happy to do her first task as a single S-class mage"-  Erza won her battle against Freed, Cana and Lucy finished in a draw while Elfame lost his battle against Gildratz- "Wow! So i really was the only one who passed" i huge wave of proud exploded inside of me. 

-What am i going to do now?- i asked/growled- Please don't tell me that is another of your riddles!

-Jiji- he laughed- Don't worry it's not any riddle... you'll have to fight me!- he told me in a serious tone.

"Fi fight the master?!... Gihi! This promise to be fun!"- Then...- i smirked cockily and challenging-... let the battle begin!- we both launched ourselves against each other.

**P.O.V Hope**

I took Mira's advice and relaxed a bit... or at least i had was doing that until the guild's door were slammed opened- Mages of Fairy Tail welcome our new S-class mage: Gajeel redfox!- I heard the master announce and a lot of cheers afterwards but i didn't care cause i ran towards my big brother and hugged him with all i had.

-Ita! Hope calm down that it hurts- he scold me. For being so happy for him i didn't notice the sever wounds that he had.

-How did you get those injuries?!- i exclaimed in shock, i had never seen my onichama so hurt.

-Fighting my grand-father- answered Levy for him "He fought the Master?! Did he win?!", before i could ask the question she answered it- No, he didn't win but grand-pa declared that he deserves the S-class tittle so he gave it to him. However, he has to pass by the six months in practise that i did- she chanted the last part.

-You are happy for that, aren't you?!- Gajeel-onichama grunted with a scwol.

-Of course i am!- she flashed him a teasing smile- After all that means that any S-class task that you want to take would be with me.

-Oh...- he smirked evilly- Now i understand you... and i really like what i understood- he murmured in a husky voice while leaning down to kiss her.

-Gross!- i made a gawking sound. I love making couples but seeing my big brother share saliva with his mate is disgusting- Wait until your wounds are healed Gajeel-onichama... or at least until you are both alone- i sweat dropped watching my big brother throwing his girlfriend over his right shoulder and dashing home "I guess that i'm staying at Laxus's tonight".

Out of the blue i felt two arms wrapping around my waist and smashing me against a well-built chest- Do i not get a welcoming hug?- my favorite voice teased me nibbling my ear. 

I turned around and pecked his lips shortly to then growl in his ear- Take me to your home and i¡ll give you more than just a 'welcoming hug'- he did as i told him... and i really liked what happened next.


	20. Bonus 2: Starlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: There will be a song that i had to change a bit of the lyrics cause it would fit with the context of the story if i didn't have.  
> The song is Starlight by: Taylor Swift.  
> Laxus thoughts are in italic.

P.O.V Hope

"I am only nineteen years old... and i'm not even married!... Well in dragon's law yes... but i'm not a dragon! Why is this happening to me?! I don't know how to do it... i never even had someone that i could use as a role model!"- Ah!- i sighed frustrated and scared at the same time "How will i tell Laxus about it?... Will he be happy?... Or would he leave me?!". 

I was consumed in my thoughts until my BFF brought me back from my pit of sorrow- Hope what's wrong?- she asked me gently.

-Mi Mira!- i whined, burring my face in her chest. At that moment i was glad that we were at Mangolia's park, so no one would see me cry.

-Hope what's wrong?!- now her voice was concern and a bit agitated.

-Mira...- i sniffed wiping me tears away- I am... I am... 

P.O.V Laxus

-Laxus-sama?- Freed's voice snapped me out of my trance- What got you so troubled?- he asked me. 

As i gazed around the table, i found out that my team had concern written all over their faces- Ah!- i sighed tiredly- It's that Hope had been acting a bit strange this last two weeks- i confessed, feeling bold. After all i wasn't well known for being open with my emotions... i only could with MY mate. And again that is thanks that i can't lie to her for her, fucking, reading emotion's aura- I just hope that i haven't done something that made her hate me...- i murmured.

-Laxus-sama...- gasped my team. I could sense the sadness in their tone of voice but stopped them in their track "I'm not having anyone, specially not my team, pitting me!".

-Aghm!- a fake cough was heard through all the guild hall, thanks to a microphone. I could distinguish that cough whenever "What the hell is Hope doing on the stage?!". My mate was on the stage holding a microphone, on her right were standing Arthur and Levy each with an electric guitar in their hands, on her left was Scott with the bass as well as behind her were Lucila, in the keyboard, and Mira, in the drums, "Will they sing?!"- Hi Fairy Tail! The guys and i are going to preform a song that i compose to my dear and loved boyfriend- i blushed when she winked at me, flashing a predatory smile. "She wrote a song for me?" i couldn't believe it, it was best gift that someone has ever gave to me "What kind of song will it be?"- I hope you like it Laxus... Come on guys!

I said, "Oh my, what a marvelous tune

It was the best night, never would forget how we moved

The whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing, dancing

Like we're made of starlight

Like we're made of starlight"

_"I remember that night in the club... i had never dance like that with someone! The way we moved... attached at each others body... it was so sexy and hot! Only thinking of it made me as hard as a rock! I think that i fel in love with her at that moment... no! I had fallen in love with her right when she told me that didn't care that my grand-father was Makarove Dreyar"_

I met Laxus on the boardwalk, summer of '91

Picked me up, late one night out the window

I was seventeen and crazy, running wild, wild

Can't remember what song it was playing when we walked in

The night we snuck into a club party

Pretending to be a duchess and a prince

_"Jaja! Yeah i remember that! It was midnight and i was already drugged by so many emotions that she made me feel with her powers, that i started to act as if i was drunk. She ended up playing with me as if we were nobles, it was hilarious!... She was really wild that night too... i think that i liked that about her. The way she danced, acted and what she said, she never cared about what anyone thought... she was just her. Wild as and proud as an Omega (Wolfs that doesn't have a pack, they go alone in life)... but she isn't alone anymore. She will always have me next to her... no matter what life bring us!"_

I said, "Oh my, what a marvelous tune

It was the best night, never would forget how we moved

The whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing dancing

Like we're made of starlight, starlight

Like we're made of starlight, starlight"

_I frown a bit when i noted how tense she was "What got her so nervous?"_

I said, "Look at you worrying so much about things you can't change

You'll spend your whole life singing the blues if you keep thinking that way,"

I was trying to skip rocks on the ocean saying to him,

"Don't you see the starlight, starlight?

Don't you dream impossible things?"

_"That was after we left the club" i smiled bitter sweet "I was having so much fun but suddenly i remembered that i didn't deserve all that happiness after what i did to my family. She kicked my but making me fall in the sand of the beach to the began to scold me about living in the past" i chuckled at the memory " She truly made me open my mind"_

Oh my, what a marvelous tune

It was the best night, never would forget how we moved

The whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing, dancing

Like we're made of starlight, starlight

Like we're made of starlight, starlight

_I felt her tense once more but then with an encouraging smile of their friends, next to her, she relaxed "What are they planning?..."_

Ooh ooh he's talking crazy

Ooh ooh dancing with me

Ooh ooh we could get married

Have ten kids and teach them how to dream

_My jaw, and practically everyone's in the guild, hit the floor from shock "D did s she ju just pro propose to me?! That's not how things go!... Well Hope was never one of the women that followed traditions... A bit of the lyrics sound familiar to me... The 'ten kids and teaching them how to dream' part was what i confessed my drunk morning while i was training my little sis!" i glared at her who only shrugged from shoulders while giggling "I'll make her pay later... right now i'll enjoy MY fiance's proposition's gift"_

[Guitar Instrumental]

_"Who thought that Arthur could play the guitar so well?... And since when does my little sis play the guitar?!... Surely Gajeel taught her"_

Oh my, what a marvelous tune

It was the best night, never would forget how we moved

The whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing, dancing

Like we're made of starlight, starlight

Like we're made of starlight, starlight

Like we're made of starlight, starlight

Like we dream impossible dreams

Like starlight, starlight

Like we dream impossible dreams

Don't you see the starlight starlight?

Don't you dream impossible things?

When the last chord was played the guild irrupted in cheers to only being silent when out of the blue MY mate stuttered/shouted something by the microphone- I'm... i'm... I'M PREGNANT LAXUS!

-...

-...

-WHAT?!- we all yelled in exception of the mage that were on the stage.

There were different reactions: Some groaned and handed Cana money from bets, some began to cry cause there will be a mini Laxus or Hope running through the guild (My team, Gramps and Gajeel's cat), one mage was as angry at hell (Gajeel) but mostly was shock (I formed part of this last group).

"She is caring my kid?..." i stood up and walked slowly next to her with a blank expression. I noticed that she was shivering "She must be worried about how i will be taking the news". This thought made me chuckle what i quickly regretted cause it only made her feel worse.

P.O.V

I felt Laxus wrapping his arms around me, forcing me to bury my face on his chest- You'll quit making missions... at least until the baby is born. We'll have to make all the wedding plans fats so we could get married before you start showing, i guess that you would like to look slim in your wedding dress... NOT THAT I CARE AT ALL!- he quickly added- For me you always look gorgeous- he told me before kissing me on my temple- One left, nine to go- he murmured that part on my ear.

-Y you wan want t the ba baby?- i asked unsure, not wanting to lift my hopes up to then having them crushed.

-Of course i want it!- i scoffed at my stupidity.

I giggled to then jump in his arms- I LOVE YOU LAXUS!- i shouted as happy as i had never been.

-I love you too Hope- he whispered in my ear.

Only a few more seconds the guild burst into their party mode "I really don't know why i got myself so worked up for nothing":


End file.
